My Hero Acidamia The Crystal Hero
by R Falt
Summary: Rated M for violence and language (looking at you Bakugou). Follow the 15 year old cyborg Cro Numar as he makes his way into the world of heroics. Many challenges stand in his way, villains, students of UA, and sonetimes even his own Quirk.
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Hero

By R Falt

Chapter 1

Origin

My name is Cro Numar, and I have something called a Quirk. It's not uncommon to have one, but my current situation makes my Quirk unique.

I only have one arm, one biological arm to be more precise, my right arm is completely cybernetic, and my left arm can produce crystals as well as turn anything I touch with my left hand into crystals.

As for how I lost my arm, that's a story for later, as for what's going on right now, I'm sitting in school.

A world full of superpowers and yet school takes forever to get through.

"You guys hear about that slime villain yesterday" a classmate says "thank goodness All Might came in to save that one kid, but to think another kid ran out to save his friend."

"It seemed pretty reckless if you ask me" another classmate says.

"Yo Numar, what do you think" The first classmate asks.

"The heroes should have stopped that kid from running in, but it's all over, so why should I care?"

"Good grief Numar" my friend Neko says "you should think about how that kid felt watching his friend in the hands if a villain" she argues.

"I have only one arm, nothing can really compare to _that_" I retort.

"You kids pipe down" Our teacher yells from the front of the room "Numar I'm looking at you."

My teacher has a thing for no technology in the classroom. My arm is one of the few exceptions since It's impossible to remove it, but since my teacher has a vendetta for technology he tends to single me out of things, and he often tries to make things difficult in class by rapidly asking questions and expecting immediate responses. I happen to be the person he asks most of the time.

"NUMAR" he yells "what was the year America gained independence?"

"1776" I reply in an instant.

"Of course you would know that you're American after all" he grumbles.

After class finally ends we get to leave. Neko attempts to karate chop my head but my cybernetic arm reaches behind me and catches her hand "not today" I say.

"I swear that arm has a mind of its own" she whines.

"No you're just too loud" I say jokingly.

"You're mean" she says punching my real arm. Her phone then buzzes "hey, hey listen, some villains were just caught not to far from here, wanna check it out?"

Neko Catriki, hero nerd and a trouble seeker, I've known her ever since I was brought to Japan, and we've been friends since middle school "sure, I guess" I reply.

Neko drags me over to a recently robbed convenience store and we watch as the two villains stare down a hero.

"It's Val Lore, the knight hero" Neko says recording the entire situation for her hero page.

"Two on one" I mention "think he'll be fine?"

"That depends on the villains" Neko replies.

"Today marks the end of your evil, VILLAINS" Val Lore shouts unsheathing a massive sword.

The two villains attack the hero from each side, the first blocking the sword and the second teleported behind the hero before slamming a baseball bat across the heroes head."

Val Lore stumbles forward and the first villain trips him "stupid old man, get with the times" The villain yells.

"We should move back" I say to Neko.

"Maybe" she says before the teleportation villain appears behind us.

"hello kids" he says before attempting to hit Neko with his bat.

I catch the bat with my right hand and snap it like a twig "big mistake" I say before pressing my left hand on his chest. He teleport back to the other villain, but it's too late for him.

Red crystals form where my hand was on him, over the years I've learned how to make my crystals grow and spread along one another, so by turning the villains shirt into crystals I can have crystals spread along those crystals, and within seconds the villain is trapped.

As for the second villain, Val Lore had taken him down "I should scold you for using your Quirk" he says "but you were defending your friend, so I'll say it was self defence" he continues "but please stay out of trouble in the future."

We are then let go "man that was cool" Neko says looking at the video "you wrecked that villain."

"He was nothing" I say "besides if I'm going to be a hero, then I have to be strong enough to at least beat up a bunch of thugs."

"Well you are pretty strong" Neko says "just make sure to get hero footage for me in the future."

"You aren't going for heroics?"

"Not my style Cro" Neko replies "I like filming action, not being a part of it."

"You got pretty involved back there" I retort.

"You know what I mean" She says punching me in the arm. We make it back to her apartment complex and go our separate ways.

I always thought she would try to be a hero, but it's her choice to be a hero, not mine.

I enter my Uncle's home and immediately get tackled by my Aunt "oh my gosh I saw you and your friend on the news, are you hurt? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Auntie" I say over her worried rambling "I'm fine, a hero took care of it."

She then exhales for a solid three seconds "You know I worry about you and your friend, I can't imagine why you two go after trouble like that."

"Auntie, I want to be a hero" I say "You know that, so when I go after trouble with Neko it's basically practice for hero work, and it's not like we get close, what happened earlier was just some bad luck."

"You are just like your mother," she says "just be more careful, I don't want you getting hurt _again_."

"Tenki" Uncle Dune says entering the apartment "he's going to be fine, now I think his sisters should be out of school soon," he says. Aunt Tenki then leaves and Uncle sits down in his chair "look kid, I know heroics is important to you, but don't be reckless out there."

By the time night rolls around I've already done my training for today.

I turn off my light and lay down on my futon. I have a goal set.

The UA entrance exam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Entrance Exam

After months worth of school, life, and training, mixed in with some filming of heroes, the time for the UA entrance exam has come.

"It's nice to know you're going to UA too" I say to Neko as we take the train up to the best hero school in Japan.

"It's a great school regardless of the heroics course," She replies.

"You just want to film for your hero page."

"That's not true" Neko says "UA just has the kind of classes I'm looking for."

"Like heroics" I ask jokingly.

"FILM" Neko yells "I'm into _film_ _production_."

"Ok" I say backing off "sorry if I annoyed you, I'm pumped for my test."

"Lucky You" Neko says sarcastically "all I get to do is take an entrance test, you get to run around and smash things."

"I have to take that test too" I say "now hurry up or we'll be late."

The area we both have to head to is separate so I head down the hall by myself "is this where we go for the hero exam" I ask.

"It sure is" a man says in english, very loud too. The guy is practically yelling "here's your ticket so seat in the assigned seat."

Upon entering the theater like room I sit down in my assigned seat and the man wearing glasses next to me looks at me "please do not lean back in that chair" he practically yells "it is disrespectful to the past students who have sat there."

At times like this I often like to mess around "Sorry I do not speak Japanese" I say switching to my native language of English "I am here on a foreign exchange program."

Glasses looks confused at my english, but no doubt he understood my fake lack of knowledge to the Japanese language."

"My apologies" he says in english with a heavy Japanese accent "I shall fetch a translator."

"No need" I reply in perfect Japanese with a stupid grin on my face "I'm only messing with you."

Glasses looks confused "huh?"

"I've lived in Japan for years now, and yes I do speak English and Japanese, my name is Cro Numar" I say reaching out to shake his hand."

"Tenya Iida" he says shaking my metal arm. Only for me to let it fall off, it's basically my way of getting the only one arm thing out of the way. Either way Iida looks confused, embarrassed, and surprised all mixed together with speechlessness "I AM SO SORRY" he yells while bowing in place repeatedly.

"Please be quiet" the English yelling guy from before says on a stage.

"My apologies" Iida says but in whisper while handing me my arm.

"Don't worry it tends to happen every now and then" I reply while whispering.

The presentation then begins, and the teacher explains how the test will go.

Destroy robots of various points, and avoid the zero point robot. That shouldn't be hard.

Upon entering the field I find myself standing next to Iida "is your arm ok" he asks.

"It's fine" I reply "I sometimes forget to latch it in during my morning routine, so it's kind of my fault for it coming off like that."

Of course I was just messing with him, but I have literally thousands of excuses for situations just like this.

"I see" Iida replies "it was still quite the surprise, it's the first time something like that has happened to me."

"Not the first time for me, I've had my arm fall off me a lot" that part isn't technically a lie, I've done my arm trick to a lot of people after all."

"AND BEGIN" The teacher yells cutting our conversation short.

Immediately I leap past a bunch of people and race forward towards the testing site "You're quick" Iida says catching up to me, and then he races past me and smashes through the first robot at an incredible speed "I'm rather fast myself."

A one point robot then starts heading for me rushing towards it I punch through the robot effortlessly with my metal arm. These robots look like they are made of metal, but their metal is basically tin foil as it breaks easily.

Upon reaching a three point robot I press my left hand on to the bottom of it and within seconds it's been crystallized falling to the ground it breaks into thousands of crystal shards "huh, that's quite easy" I say out loud.

After crystallizing and shattering around twenty more robots an announcement blares "the zero point robot has appeared!"

In the distance I spot the gargantuan robot "Oh hell no" I say before crystallizing another three point robot. With a punch from my metal arm the thing shatters.

Looking over my shoulder the zero point robot is heading down the street I'm on. I should have more than enough points to take that thing down and still pass. I then notice a kid in a green tracksuit run for it and a girl with brown hair about to be crushed.

I run for the robot too.

The kid in the green tracksuit leaps into the air with enough power to crack the ground beneath him "SMASH" he yells before sending the gargantuan robot sprawling backwards.

I reach the girl and help her out of the rubble "he's gonna crash" she says "I can help him I just need to get higher up."

I press my hand against the ground "I can help with that," I say before making a crystal pillar below her.

Before the kid hits the ground the girl slaps his face and he slows down and begins to float in the air "You two ok?" I ask helping the girl down.

"I'm fine" she says, "but he isn't," she says. Looking to the green haired kid both his legs and one of his arms are broken.

"I just need one point" he says before passing out.

"One point" I say confused "was it that difficult?"

With strength like that he should have a hundred points, but after beating that robot his bones are broken, did his Quirk do that? With a Quirk like that was he risking himself to save that girl? I look at the girl "do you know him?"

She shakes her head "No I don't" she says "he came out of nowhere."

"I saw him running to stop that robot, he leapt into the air and hit the robot while I got you out of that rubble."

"TIMES UP" the announcement blares.

"Oh right the test" I say "WAIT, THE TEST!"

Did I get enough points? There's still the other test too, but what about that kid? Will he take that test with his injuries?

An old lady then walks up "You two hurt" she asks.

"Only scratches for me, but that's nothing compared to him" I say pointing to the track suit kid.

"He'll be fine after I heal him, now get going" she says.

My mind soon goes from that kid to the test, as the test continues the questions get harder, and I only finish the thing with three minutes to spare.

I find Neko waiting for me "had fun hero boy," she asks.

"Kind of but I want to check on someone if that's ok."

"A girl" she asks in a teasing gesture.

"No some guy broke his legs and an arm during the test."

"What" she says processing what I told her "yeah go, GO!"

Going to the nurses office I run into the girl again as she walks away "hey crystal guy" she says "He'll be fine" she continues.

"Good to hear" I respond "Crystal guy?"

"You haven't said your name."

"Neither have you" I retort "also I'm Cro Numar."

"Ochako Uraraka" she introduces.

Walking back to Neko she grins "so it was a girl" she accuses pointing to Uraraka.

"Different person" I say "she's just the friend of the guy, right?"

"Yeah" Uraraka responds "he helped me during the test, and so did Cro"

"Wow Numar you're on a first name basis with the girl you just met?"

"Your Japanese last name thing isn't a problem to me" I argue "besides I call you Neko all the time, Miss Catriki."

"Touche" Neko says. Then she looks over to Uraraka "I'm Neko Catriki, if you feel like checking out hero pages I've got one."

"I don't really look at those" Uraraka replies sheepishly.

"Oook" Neko says after a very awkward pause "well Cro and I often go around looking for action to record for my page."

"Neko" I say "enough about your page, today's been a long day and I'm tired of wearing this heavy arm of mine."

"Heavy arm" Uraraka says confused.

I take my arm off and I drop it onto the ground "that arm" I say.

She stares blankly at me for a few seconds while most likely processing that I literally dropped my arm onto the ground.

"Do you have to do that every time someone asks about it" Neko asks.

"Yes" I say as Uraraka looks back and forth between my arm and I.

"What" she says.

"It's mechanical" I explain.

"What" she repeats.

"It's fake" I say.

"Ok" she says "I'm going home now, and I'll wake up from this dream"

"This isn't a dream" I say "I literally have one arm."

"Oh," she says, "I just didn't expect that to happen, or anything like that."

"Not many people do" I reply putting my arm back on.

"He does that arm thing of his as a joke" Neko explains "It's never funny."

"Its funny to me" I reply.

"It's mean" Neko argues "and creepy."

"You two sure seem like you're busy, so I'll be going now" Uraraka says.

Looking at the time it is getting pretty late "now that you mention it, I have to be home soon."

Once home I find my two little sisters, Kaze and Kassho, eating takeout Uncle brought home.

I join them and go straight to sleep afterwards.

It'll be some time until I see if I got into UA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Accepted

**Thank you JayAttano and mmmcagh for following and favoriting this story.**

After several weeks passed after the exam, I finally get mail. I take the letter to my room and it sits on my desk.

I did spend the last of the robot test talking and standing, and the entrance test was difficult, but there's only one way to find out if I passed or failed.

I open the letter and a round disk like object falls out.

An image then appears and within moments I'm staring at the number one hero himself. All Might.

"Hello young...Numar? Yes Numar, I AM HERE to inform you that you have been accepted into the UA heroics program, congratulations young man" All Might says before pointing to the camera "You passed, welcome to UA, report to Class A upon arriving."

The message ends and the disk lays on my desk.

I pull out my phone and call Neko "did you pass" she immediately asks when answering.

A grin spreads along my face "yeah, and you will never guess who told me I passed."

"ALL MIGHT" she screams from the phone after I tell her "SEND ME A VIDEO OF HIM PRONTO, I NEED IT!"

I have the message reply and I send her a video of it "You better become a hero Cro or I swear...you better turn on the news" she says Interrupting herself "ALL MIGHT IS IN OUR CITY, CRO WERE GOING OUT!"

We go to five different crime scenes, all of which are absent of All Might, I'm about ready to give up "Neko it's been several hours, and I tend to enjoy eight hours of sleep. All Might won't leave the city any time soon, well can get footage another time."

Neko lowers her camera "fine, at least I got footage" she says.

Walking back home I go straight to my room and flop onto my futon. Athena my cat jumps onto my back and curls into a ball.

It's late anyways.

**Some time later**

It's early in the morning and my uniform is on, my tie is almost choking me, and I can tell this uniform is going to make things hot outside.

I should change at the school from now on.

Going outside I meet up with Neko in her female uniform "You look more dressed up than how you actually dressed up."

"This isn't close to fancy nor comfortable" I say adjusting my tie to almost choking length "This is exactly why I like clip on ties."

"Stop whining hero boy" she replies "now let's hurry up."

With my movement Sloan down to the uncomfortable clothing we arrive with two minutes to spare, and I slam open the classroom door "I...HATE...UNIFORMS" I practically yell.

"if your uniform is too small you can always get another one" a man in a sleeping bag suggests "now get to your seat or I'll mark you late" the man who must be a teacher says "I'm not going to baby you just because you have a disability."

"My arm is not a disability" I mutter while going to my seat.

"Now with that nuisance out of the way, my name is Shouta Aizawa, and I want all of you in your gym uniforms and on the field."

Upon entering the changing room I rip off the shirt of my uniform "DUDE" a guy with yellow hair with a black bolt going through it yells pointing at my arm "What is up with that" he yells.

"My _disability_" I say in disgust at the word "don't worry about my arm, I've had to live with this for _years_ now, it's nothing new."

I change into my gym uniform and move onto the field "Sensei" I say approaching my teacher "I would prefer if you didn't call my arm a disability in the future."

"Prove me wrong then" Mr Aizawa says "show me that you not in fact disabled."

I grab my right arm and take it off and drop it in front of him "With pleasure, Sir."

He raises an eyebrow "then throw this" he says handing me a ball.

I stand at the spot he pointed to and throw the ball as hard as I can.

"Standard, go back and wait for the other tests" he says holding up my results: 83.7m.

I feel my classmates eyes follow me as I pick up my arm and walk back to the group. I feel like I'm watched as I put my arm back on "I'm sorry about how he's treating you" Uraraka says. If there's one good thing about this class its that Iida, Uraraka, and the green haired guy are all here.

"Don't worry about it" I respond "I blow his mind.

Up next is a grip strength. I rip my right arm off and have crystals spread along my hand. I then squeeze the grip tester with all I've got while adding to my score with my Quirk "Average" Mr Aizawa says unimpressed.

For the jump I give myself a higher platform and jump, and yet he still has a bored expression on his face when he looks at my score.

Test after test he remains unimpressed at me "the more I look at you the more I wished you weren't in my class" he says "You don't use your potential at all, if I remain unimpressed I will be forced to expel you" he says. He then hands me a ball "hurry up" he says.

I grab the ball with my right hand "I only want to help people" I say "most of my life I've had to deal with people like you, and that pisses me off" I say "so what if my arm is fake, I still made it here and if you want to expel me, fine, I'll just move forward again, and nothing you say nor do will stop me."

Mr Aizawa raises an eyebrow "hurry up, we don't have all day."

I grab the right sleeve of my gym uniform and rip it off, showing my metal arm to Mr Aizawa "if you want to see potential, THEN LOOK AT THIS" I yell as my arm spins like a propeller. I let the ball go and it flies into the air.

A grin sprawls across his face "not bad" Mr Aizawa says showing my score: 694.2m "go ahead and wait" he says "I expect more out of you."

The next few tests are nothing. Pushups are nothing when I let my cybernetic arm to all the work.

By the end of the test I'm ready to show him that I will not give up. Mr Aizawa then shows the results of the testing

4th place: Cro Numar.

I look over to my teacher "by the way, I lied about the expelling thing" He says casually "it was a logical ruse to bring the best out of you all."

The green haired kid who I now know is Izuku Midoriya gives a sigh of relief as he was the one who got last place.

After class ends I meet up with Neko for lunch, and now that I have a larger uniform I feel much more comfortable "You look worn out," she points out.

"I thought my teacher was a prick until he wasn't, turns out he called me disabled as a motivational tactic."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, that's the crazy part" I respond.

Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya all then join us "Numar this is Midoriya" Iida says as Midoriya stares at Neko.

"Are those real?" Midoriya asks pointing at Neko's ears.

**Neko Catriki**

**Quirk: Cat**

**She has the gracefulness, agility, and hearing of a cat. Her cat ears and tail help her keep up with her above average agility. She gets easily distracted by laser pointers and yarn. **

"Yes they are" Neko says "I'm a real cat girl, so don't get any weird thoughts or Cro will turn you into a crystal statue."

"I can't crystalize living creatures with my Quirk Neko" I say.

"Then he'll surround you with crystals."

"Leaving air pockets, and calling the proper authorities" I add.

"I'm not that kind of person" Midoriya stammers.

Neko takes a long look at him "alright, but if anything happens it's on you."

Neko then brings up her hero page and she and Midoriya then divulge into a conversation about heroes.

After lunch ends we split off of Neko "so about that arm" Midoriya asks.

"I've explained this so many times already" I say "Its mechanical, let's move on."

"I was talking about your real arm" Midoriya says.

"Oh," I reply "people usually ask about my right arm, but uh yeah I make crystals come out of my left, and any non living thing that I touch can be turned into a crystals."

It's been a long while since anyone has asked about my left arm. Nice change of pace.

After all of our classes end I head out with Neko for All Might film hunting or AMFH.

We hit several locations on our way to her apartment, Neko lives with her dad who is always at work, but I've met Mr Catriki and he's pretty chill about me being at his home. With no film of All Might Neko goes for the usual villain footage the local heroes star in.

Neko falls into her bean bag chair after uploading her footage "how hard can one hero be to get on camera" Neko whines.

"We'll get him eventually, I've got a feeling tomorrow may be the day."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Combat practice

**A boy with no identity staggers through a forest, desperate for someone, anyone to save him and his sisters.**

**Blood pours from his fresh wound and he is about to fall unconscious, the only thing keeping him moving are the shouts behind him as three men search for him and his sisters.**

**Stumbling out of the woods near his newly burnt home the boy falls onto a road and a truck nearly hits him.**

**Hours later the boy wakes up in a hospital, screaming from the fresh trauma he had received, police wait for him to calm down so that they can tell him that he will be moved away from his home, friends, and everything he's ever known.**

I jolt awake from my nightmare, my alarm buzzing directly into my ear.

I go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face "ten years and I still have nightmares" I say to my reflection. Going back to my room I put my arm on and catch up with Neko.

Upon reaching UA Neko and I are ambushed by news reporters.

"You, you're in the hero course" A reporter says "what's your opinion as having All Might as a teacher?"

"No comment" I say. I haven't had the best experience with reporters, and my arm would just be a gold mine of a story to them. So I want to get past them as fast as possible.

"At least a word" the reporter cries as we push past them.

"No comment" I repeat as we walk towards the front door.

"Jeez there are so many reporters here" Neko says "All Might must be here" she says reaching for her own camera. She looks to the news teams points to her camera and sticks out her tongue "no news team will get the footage I can get" she cheers before Present Mic grabs her camera.

"No photography on campus" he says "you can have this back at the end of the day."

She looks mortified "my camera" she cries as we move ahead.

To add salt to her wound All Might then appears out of nowhere "Good morning young students" he says passing by.

Neko looks about ready to fall apart, she even breaks into tears "of all the times not to have my camera" she cries "it's when the number one hero is right by me."

"Excuse me All Might" I say pulling out my phone "can we get a picture?"

"Of course" All Might responds "I'd be happy to."

Neko pulls a full 180 and is in sheer bliss as we get a photo. All Might takes up most of the picture but Neko's cat ears pop up in the photo so she is fine with it "This is why you're the best" she says looking at the photo I sent her "this will make a fine addition to my collection."

It's almost worrisome how much care she has for the photo on her phone. Regardless we split up and I enter Class A.

"Yo it's the cyborg" the yellow haired guy from yesterday says sitting in front of me "You were awesome yesterday."

"Thanks, but if rather not be called a cyborg. My name is Cro Numar."

"Im Kaminari" Kaminari replies "I've gotta ask, what's the story behind that arm?"

My nightmare from last night flashes through my head "I'd rather talk about literally anything else" I reply.

"Oh, ok" Kaminari replies "then, who here is the best looking?"

"What" I ask "what kind of question is that?"

Kaminari grins "I get the arm thing, but why not the girls, you've got a crush or something?"

"No" I reply "It's only been a day, at least wait a while before asking all of that."

"Eh, I guess you've got a point" he replies, "but you're the tough guy with a mysterious past and seemingly strong Quirk, chicks dig that man."

"You sound like you're trying to use me to get a girlfriend" I say.

"No that's what Mineta would do" Kaminari says pointing to the purple haired midget "I just wanna hang out and make friends."

The two of us are then interrupted by All Might bursting through the door "I AM HERE, coming through the door like a normal person" All Might says coming through the door in the most bizarre way I've ever seen.

Neko is going to be so jealous of me when I tell her about this.

All Might then marches to the front of the room "Today each of you will be trying out your hero suits" he says opening the panels on the to reveal cases labeled one through twenty.

I grab my case and head to the changing room. My Hero suit is mostly a trenchcoat with the sleeves rolled back so that my arms are in plain view. A pair of black combat boots are fit on my feet, and night vision goggles rest on my face. I also am wearing regular black pants and a black t-shirt.

Kaminari looks like a walking radio station "you look...edgy" he comments.

"The black is for stealth" I reply.

"Yeah because that heavy coat is perfect for sneaking around" Kaminari retorts.

We eventually are all placed into teams of "heroes" and "villains" I ended up as a villain with my pink classmate Ashido "so what can you do?" she asks while we wait in the bomb room.

"I turn stuff into crystals, and my crystals can spread and grow along one another."

"Good someone strong" she says "this'll be easy" she says before an explosion rocks the area below us.

**Hero Team**

Bakugou

Tokoyami

"I'm guessing someone down there has an explosive type Quirk" I say before the lights go out.

"It's so dark" Ashido says as my night vision goggles turn on.

"Relax I can see" I say "I'll close off the room with my Quirk and then I'll stall for time down there."

"Ok" she says "I'll guard the bomb."

"Fine by me" I say before putting crystals where the door frame is. To make things harder for them I then slide my hand across a wall and cover the entire wall in crystals "that should buy us plenty of time" I say before moving onto the next wall.

**All Might Perspective**

"How clever" Young Iida says "Numar is hiding the door with his Quirk, Tokoyami and Bakugou however seem to be bickering amongst each other.

**Tokoyami Perspective**

"Dark Shadow needs darkness to get stronger" I say.

"I don't care I can't see" Bakugou yells "I don't even want to fight that cyborg trashcan, I want to fight Deku."

"How childish" Dark Shadow comments.

"agreed" I reply.

"Still no sign of them" Dark Shadow says "they must be guarding the bomb."

"Those idiots are just stalling for time" Bakugou says "fuck this I'll fight them myself."

He impatiently races on ahead alone, but at least Dark Shadow can gather strength.

**Cro Perspective**

Now with the entire floor covered in crystals, I can now effectively stall for time. I hear Bakugou coming from a mile away as he rockets up the staircase "what the fuck" he says stepping on my crystals. They crunch under his boots, he isn't even trying to be stealthy "where the fuck are you" he yells "Damnit it's to fucking dark." I then watch from a distance as he creates multiple mini explosions in his hand to light up the area near him "fuck" he says looking at the crystals going along every wall. To mess with him I then have crystals spread along his boots sticking him in place until he jumps back and looks around mystified "COME OUT YOU COWARD" he yells.

Playing the act of a villain isn't difficult, especially since I've set up everything perfectly "my apologies" I say in English just to screw with him "but you'll never reach the bomb in time, especially since I am here."

"The fuck are you saying" Bakugou says "whatever" he says pointing his hand at me. In an instant Crystals shoot from every direction and surround his hand "WHAT" He yells pulling his arm out of the crystals "SHIT" he yells as the crystals spread up his arm. He then points his other hand at me "DIE" he yells before an explosion rockets my way.

I put a crystal wall between myself and the explosion. The wall cracks and crumbles but I still remain undamaged "this is my Quirk Bakugou" I say in English "You gave me so much time to set up that I'm now virtually unstoppable."

He then smashes his first against a wall and the crystals break "You can't beat me" he yells pointing some grenade looking object at me "NOW DIE" he yells.

I put my hand against the ground and make a wall again, but this time the explosion breaks through and I'm sent flying. The disadvantage of having crystals covering the ground is that I now have several cuts and bruise marks all over my body, and most of my coat is now burnt and tattered "Young Bakugou use that move again and you will be disqualified" All Might says through the loudspeaker.

I cover each if my cuts with crystals, it's not going to do much, but it'll work for now. As for my coat I take it off and toss it to the side.

"Damn that really hurt" I say switching back to Japanese.

"DIE" Bakugou yells again reaching for my face.

My right arm moved in the blink of an eye and I press him against a wall "if you think you can kill me, then youre in for a suprise, Crimson Overflow" I say activating my final move.

My trump card. Crimson Overflow has every crystal in a two mile diameter spread and grow randomly. Even if I end up trapping myself, I'll take down Bakugou and block the path for Tokoyami.

The downside is that this move is a massive toll on my body and the crystals I put over my cuts dig into my skin, but I merely peel the crystals on my cuts off.

Next thing I know I'm stumbling backwards as the toll settles in "both Bakugou and Tokoyami are out of time, the villain team wins, Numar you can stop your Quirk now" All Might says through the loudspeaker before I lose consciousness.

**All Might Perspective**

The round has ended and young Numar and Ashido have won, and yet Numar's Quirk is still active and is spreading at an increasingly alarming rate "why isn't Numar stopping" Yaoyorozu asks.

Young Ashido makes her way to the others and Bakugou continues to blasts the crystals in rage. Yet the crystals keep their pace "at this rate Numar could be in danger" Young Iida says "sensei do something."

I head out of the room and leap for the testing site "where is young Numar" I ask.

"Over there" Dark Shadow says "he's out of control."

I look towards the spreading crystals "no need to fear" I say pulling my arm back "SMASH" I yell before all of the crystals in the hall are sent flying.

If I knew the young man was able to lose control of his Quirk I would have prevented him from using that move, as I pick up the young boy more crystals spread from his hand and on to me.

Shouta Aizawa then enters the hall and looks at Numar "I should have guessed something like this would happen," he says before erasing young Numar's Quirk.

I swat the now stopped crystal off of my arm "A powerful Quirk, and no doubt that move was a trump card of his."

"He turned the tide in an instant" Ashido says "that prosthetic arm moved so fast I could barely keep my eye on it."

Young Bakugou is staring at said metal arm "are you harmed, I remember watching that his arm had grabbed you."

"I'm fine" he scoffs before leaving.

**Cro Perspective**

It is well into the afternoon when I wake up. The nurse Recovery Girl looks over to me "finally you're awake" she says "Your Uncle is on his way to pick you up" she says "try to get some rest, and don't push your Quirk that far, it went out of control."

I lost control? Crimson Overflow its drawback hasn't made my Quirk go wild before.

"Be more careful in the future" she says "I already have one that breaks their bones all the time, I don't need you losing control."

"I'll try my best not to end up here" I reply.

Once back home the drawback of my Crimson Overflow kicks in. The headache and body sores.

**So I know the Midoriya vs Bakugou fight was really important, but trust me I have plans for this, they'll fight sooner or later, I just feel like having Cro fight Bakugou first effectively shows off his Quirk, and his fighting style.**

**As for why he didn't fight Todoroki, I tried to write them fighting, but it ended up being pretty boring and so I scrapped it for Cro vs Bakugou.**

**Also thank you Kevins Hau for following.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

UA Day Three

My head is a mass of pain, and most of my body aches "Ow" I say rolling off of my futon. Looking at my alarm clock it's already time for me to start going to school.

Yesterday I lost control of my Quirk, and now Mr Aizawa is going to chew me out because of it.

I put on my loose workout clothes and shove my school uniform in my bag "I'm heading out" I say before leaving.

Neko looks surprised to see me when I catch up to her "hey, you look awful."

"Hey" I reply "I've got a headache and my body hurts, and to top it all off I got hardly any sleep."

"So what happened with your Quirk" Neko asks.

"I lost control of it"

"You lost control" Neko repeats "but that's never happened before."

"Well it's happened now" I reply "and now I've gotta be careful with myself, if Mr Aizawa didn't show up things could've ended up worse."

"At least you won" Neko says "Midoriya told me everything, and I also got my camera back."

"That's good to hear" I reply "are you going to try for another picture with All Might?"

"Yup" Neko says as we arrive at UA.

The news teams are even larger in numbers so many that I have to wait for Mr Aizawa to come out and clear a path for us "I'll overlook your tardiness due to the press" he says as Neko rushes to her photography class "try to get here before the press next time."

"Yes sir" I say.

"About yesterday, I know about your past and what happened the last time you used that move, just so you know I expel students who put their lives on the line, that match yesterday was only practice, you don't need to go that far, next time you use that move during an exercise I _will_ _expel_ you."

"That move is now strictly a last resort sensei" I say "unless if my life is on the line or if I have your permission, that move is forbidden."

"Good" Mr Aizawa says as we stop in front of the classroom door "Now try not to make a scene when you go in, they should have picked a class president right about now," he says before walking off.

I enter the classroom and everyone turns to me. I go to my seat and sit down "You look rough" Kaminari says.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" I reply "rightfully so considering what happened yesterday."

"Speaking of which" Kaminari begins "why didn't you say your Quirk was _that_ strong, you beat Bakugou of all people."

I do recall that after the entrance exam, he did get the highest score, myself only being a few spots behind him "I just had a lot of prep time, and it paid off."

"Yeah" Ashido says from behind "I couldn't see anything but what I heard was awesome," she says "although when your crystals started spreading randomly, I was frightened. I sprayed my acid until I got out of there."

"Sorry about that, I just didn't think I would lose control, last time I did that…" I say before stopping myself "I actually don't want to talk about that."

"Man don't tease us like that" Kaminari says.

"Look there are some things about my past that I'm not ready to talk about, I only met you both in the past two days, when I'm more comfortable around all of you then _maybe_ I'll share the last time I used that move."

"Was it about your arm" Kaminari asks "if so then I get it."

"More than that" I reply "but I'm not going to say anything else."

As class ends Mr Aizawa stops me from leaving the classroom "sit down, we have several things to discuss," he says.

I lean against the desk behind me "as you know you lost control, we already talked about that so I'll skip that part of our talk. Know that I don't like students who lose control, especially one as dangerous as yours, if All Might and I hadn't shown up you could've ended up _killing_ your classmates. I will not tolerate anymore loss of control, stay after school so we can work on that."

"You're going to help me?"

"While I don't like giving students a leg up over the others, It's my job to make sure you can control that power of yours, I can't send you out after graduation with a Quirk that could possibly go wild" he says "villains are enough of a hassle, we don't need uncontrollable heroes."

"I understand sir" I reply "though I've never lost control of my Quirk."

"You were a kid with two crystal outputs, going straight to one probably powered that side up" Mr Aizawa replies "to make matters worse your Quirk got stronger as you grew, and it'll only get stronger too, which is why we need to work on your control over it."

"So where do we begin" I ask.

"Outside after school, now hurry up and go," he says.

I leave and head to the cafeteria.

**Aizawa Perspective**

What a headache. Though the kid understands his situation, and thankfully he's willing to put effort into controlling himself unlike Bakugou.

With a past like his it's no wonder he's not cocky or overconfident.

Yet he has shown no sign of PTSD or trauma, and even cracks jokes about or even with that arm of his. Is he hiding his real emotions, or has he truly moved on? He did have a negative reaction towards me calling him disabled, so he does acknowledge his arm and past.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him," I say to myself.

**Cro Perspective **

"Control training" Neko says when I join the others "that sounds rough."

"Well I need it" I respond "my Quirk is apparently going to get stronger as I grow up so I need this."

"What about our hero page filming" Neko asks "no arm is as steady as yours."

"I could help" Midoriya says "I've gone to villain scenes before so it's nothing new to me." To further cement his knowledge of heroes he then pulls out a notebook and he and Neko then begin to nerd out to their favorite heroes.

"Problem solved" I say to the others.

"WARNING SECURITY BREACH DETECTED" An alarm blares.

Neko covers her ears as the alarms continue "Ow" She yells "it's too loud!" I cover my own ears at how loud that alarm is, but Neko has enhanced hearing so it must be deafening for her. In a single swipe I put crystals over her ears "thanks" she yells over the alarm while still holding her ears.

Now what the hell is going on? The cafeteria is sent into a panic, my already sore body is elbowed, kicked, and shoved around.

I stay at the table and form crystals around my mechanical arm to keep myself anchored in place. Whatever is happening will be handled by the teachers. Neko also clings to the table, she knows that if she goes into the crowd there's a chance she'll be trampled.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN, THE MEDIA JUST GOT PAST THE GATE THERE ARE NO VILLAINS" Iida yells from on top of a sign.

After everyone is calmed class is brought back "I believe Iida should be class president" Midoriya says raising his hand.

"Yeah he handled the situation perfectly" Kaminari says "and since Cro has no objections."

"About what" I ask.

"About being class president" he says "wait did no one tell him?"

"Forget about it" I say "I don't know how I ended up as class president, but at this point Iida is the better candidate between us."

"Then it's settled" Yaoyorozu says "Iida and I will be the class presidents.

**Aizawa Perspective**

Numar arrives a minute after the bell in his gym uniform "will this do" he asks gesturing to the uniform.

"Anything will work" I say "now, what are some problems you have when you use your Quirk?"

"I've had a headache all day, and most of my body is sore, but those are just the usual repercussions of my Quirk."

"Then go ahead and use the move, you have my permission, if you lose control then I'll stop you."

He pauses for a moment, then takes a deep breath and places his hand on the ground "Crimson Overflow" he says out loud. His crystals begin to spread from his arm, however he retains control "any problems" I ask.

"My headache feels more present, but I still have control over my Quirk" he says.

"Recreate the amount of crystals from yesterday" I say.

"Ok" he says putting his hand on the ground for a second time. Almost immediately crystals spread across most of the field "my Quirk is a bit sensitive now that i've gone Overflow" he says "and my headache is far worse."

"Keep things there" I order.

All crystals then stop in place and Numar remains still "I feel like my brain is on fire" he says.

He must be near his limit "that's enough for now, we'll go to Recovery Girl and continue" I say using my Quirk on him, just to be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The USJ part 1

A field trip on the fourth day of school. Mr Aizawa was right, this class will be something different, and after my training yesterday I have huge respect for him helping me with my problems "Morning Sensei" I say arriving early.

"Numar" Mr Aizawa says "You're early for once, I expect this more often."

"Yes sir" I reply "Do I have more training after school?"

"You will train until we figure out what went wrong," he says "so yes I expect to see you after school."

I reach the classroom and head inside as Mr Aizawa continues down the hall "Cyborg" Bakugou says from behind "I'm stronger than you" he says before going to his seat.

Was that a statement or a threat, probably both knowing how Bakugou has a short temper.

When changing before the field trip I find that my Hero Suit has been repaired, and it's even made out of stronger material, Carbon Fiber.

"EVERYONE" Iida yells "line up single file onto the bus" he orders "I have set up assigned seats for everyone."

I climb onto the bus only to find that the bus is designed horribly has the middle of the bus has seats facing each other "looks like we're sitting next to ear other" Yaoyorozu says.

"Yeah" I reply.

"If I may ask, what is that arm made of?"

"3D printed plastic around a steel frame" I reply "why do you ask?"

"My Quirk allows me to create any non biological object" She replies "if your arm ever breaks it would be my duty as class president to make a new one."

"Oh," I reply "That is very nice of you."

"Something as complex as this arm however will take time to memorize, I need to know how it functions and exactly what it's made out of in order to replicate it."

"On second thought I should say no to your offer, I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for you."

The bus stops as we arrive at the USJ "EVERYONE" Iida yells "single file off of the bus, no pushing, no kicking, and no explosions!"

"What's that supposed to mean four eyes" Bakugou yells.

"No explosions" I repeat slowly for Bakugou. I then switch to English "it's because you have a tendency to, and pardon my french here, blow, shit, up" I say in a mocking southern accent.

"DIOs Mio" Aoyama says but with a terrible French accent.

"That's Spanish" I reply while getting off of the bus "Spain is close to France though."

"Hurry up" Bakugou says from inside the bus.

"Numar" Yaoyorozu says "we're falling behind."

We hurry inside just in time to hear the explanation from the hero: 13 "today each of you will use your Quirk to rescue each other" 13 begins. As 13 continues to talk I look around the USJ. The building itself is divided into many zones "any questions" 13 asks apparently done speaking.

"Yes" Iida begins pointing to the lobby "what is that down there?"

Looking to the lobby a black vortex sits in the center of it "13" Mr Aizawa begins "get them to safety."

Too late. A person then comes out of the vortex, followed by another, and another, and another, soon a group of people are in the lobby.

I then get a feeling inside myself, one that I haven't felt in years. Terror.

Those people down there are armed, and they are villains.

Memories drenched in blood and horror comes from the depths of my mind as I am reminded of what Villains are truly capable of. My mechanical fist clenches as I grit my teeth as the black vortex shifts.

As the vortex rushes up the stairs I nearly activate Overflow, but instead I place my hand on the ground and crystals thunder down the stairs "when did he move" Yaoyorozu asks running forward as I stand at the top of the stairs.

"BOTH OF YOU GET BACK" Mr Aizawa yells right before we are swallowed by the vortex.

Falling onto the ground I find myself immediately rolling away as a villain moves to stomp on me the villain then points a gun in my direction, but my right arm grabs his arm holding the firearm and I squeeze the villain's arm as hard as my mechanical arm can. After the villain let's go I surround my left arm with jagged crystals and punch the villain in the gut as hard as I can. I then pick up the gun and crystallize it rendering it useless.

Yaoyorozu gets up from landing a few seconds earlier "I'm glad you're fast" she says making a metal pole for herself.

"Me too" I reply putting covering the villain in crystals. Only his head is free from my crystals "how many of you are there" I say to the villain.

"I won't say a thing" the villain replies "SPACE RIPPER STINGY EYES" The villain yells before firing lasers out of his eyes, both lasses narrowly miss my head and I immediately cover his eyes with crystals.

"Perhaps I was too nice" I say "lucky for you I can't turn anything biological into crystals, but that doesn't mean that I can't crystalize the water in your bloodstream. Your blood cells and any bacteria won't be harmed but they'll be stuck in place as I turn every bit of water in you into crystals."

I truth I'm bluffing, water actually forces my crystals to disintegrate, but I'm just trying to sound threatening to the villain, and it works as the villain starts to talk "there's about a hundred of us, maybe more I'm not sure exactly how many of us there are, I was told I'd be paid to kill you, and well money is money."

I go ahead and put crystals over his mouth "on second thought tell your story to the police" I say as memories of the past race through my mind again. I'm all too familiar with people getting money to _kill_, especially when it involves kids. I then cover everything but the villains nose just to vent my anger "let's go Yaoyorozu" I say "if we stay here we'll only get ambushed by villains, we need to move."

Just as I say ambush four villains jump out of nowhere, two go for me and the other two go for Yaoyorozu.

She is caught off guard and is slammed into the ground.

I manage to stop the villain in front of me but the other villain grabs my mechanical arm "hold on" the villain says "doesn't this kid look familiar?"

No. I can't be them. I'm in Japan, how the hell would they have found me?

"Yeah those crystals" The masked villain says "he took down the new guy instantly too." The masked villain then takes off his mask and the same scarred face from ten years ago stares me in the face "orange hair, yellow eyes, one arm, he's our target alright."

**Korosu** **Hito**

**Villain name: Chikara**

**Quirk: Strength Level Enhancement**

**He has the ability to multiply his strength. Each level adds more of a strain to his body.**

"You've been chasing me for ten years" I say through my clenched teeth "were my parents not enough for you monsters."

The second villain pulls a sword out of his skin "We have a policy to finish the job, and we really don't like failing any jobs, so we're here to finish it."

**(Real Name Unknown)**

**Villain name: Blade**

**Quirk: Body Weapon Storage**

**He can store any kind of weapon inside his body with no damage to his internal organs, muscles, or bones.**

The third villain the drops Yaoyorozu onto the ground "she'll wake up eventually" he says "but _unfortunately_ she'll never see you again."

**Osore Sato**

**Villain name: Phobia**

**Quirk: Nightmare Suffocation**

**He can send anyone he holds in both hands (for fifteen seconds) into a hellish nightmare for ten minutes, where their worst fears are shown to them. However he can only use his Quirk on one person at a time.**

The monsters from my past have come to finish me off. Yaoyorozu is behind them so if I run they _will_ kill her.

The last time I fought all three of them I lost my arm, so what the hell could I do now? I'm stronger than I was ten years ago, but so are they.

Blade stares at me while pulling a sword out of himself "allow me to finish what I started boss" Blade says to Chikara "Phobia when that girl wakes up, put our target into a nightmare, I want to make him suffer for what his mother did to my eye."

"He's all yours" Chikara says as I tense up "Phobia release the girl, and focus on the target."

"Very well" Phobia says just before Yaoyorozu screams awake gasping for air.

Blade then approaches me "move and well put him through a hell far worse than yours" he says to Yaoyorozu.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM RUN" I yell "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, GO NOW OR YOU'LL DIE!"

"You should learn to shut up boy" Blade says "Chikara if she runs then I'll take her legs."

"Do that and I'll make that right eye match your left" I growl.

Blade laughs "then before that I shall reunite you with your parents."

A long metal pole then lands in front of me just before Yaoyorozu is slammed against a wall "Shit, she can make stuff" Chikara says "Blade screw the theatrics, KILL HIM!"

I pick up the pole and stop Blade's sword swing "I'm trying" Blade argues while Chikara lifts Yaoyorozu by the neck and slams her through a wall. Using the pole I stop swing after swing from Blade while also keeping my distance from Phobia. I strike Blade in the gut with the pole and he staggers back "Damn it" Blade says "he's quick."

An explosion then roars from where Chikara was and Yaoyorozu runs out with a shield. She then makes a grenade and throws it at Blade. I take the chance to run and join up with her "let's get the hell out of here" I say before placing my hand on the ground "CRYSTAL TERRAIN" I yell before sending a massive wave of crystals at the villains. Similar to how Todoroki used his ice to beat Uraraka and Iida in a single move.

"Who are those guys" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Blade, Chikara, and Phobia" I reply "they all want me dead."

"I can tell" Yaoyorozu replies "our top priority is now getting you out of here" she says.

"Agreed" I reply as we run out of the zone and into the lobby. That's when we almost run into Midoriya, Kaminari, and Jiro "follow us were getting out" I say as we run past them.

Chikara then lands in front of us making a crater in the process "strength enhancement level twenty five" he says as his body glows in a red aura "say your prayers and hope I accidentally give you a quick death."

**Whoo a peek into Cro's past.**

**Most of these villains are reject OCs I had made before. Funny thing is that Cro was supposed to be a villain at first, and Neko would be in the hero course, but she was too much like Midoriya so I turned Cro into a hero and changed his past to what it is now.**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The USJ Part 2

"Who the hell are you" a villain covered in hands says to Chikara.

"A guy here to kill that kid" Chikara says pointing to me.

Kaminari and Midoriya step up next to me. Looking back Yaoyorozu is in bad shape, and with more villains looking at us our situation may get messy.

"Kaminari can you use Cro's arm as a lightning rod" Midoriya asks.

"It only has a metal frame" I say "the rest is made of plastic, and he might end up frying the circuitry in my arm."

Chikara then looks over to us three "I'm only after that kid with the orange hair" he says to the hand villain "the rest are yours you freak."

The hand villain looks annoyed "those kids aren't the priority here, All Might is, so ignore them."

Chikara then grabs the villain by their coat "listen here brat" he begins before some sort of monster grabs Chikara by the head and flings him across the USJ.

The monster then turns to us and the villain covered in hands steps up next to it "This is Noumu" he says to us "My Sensei's weapon to kill All Might."

Judging by how that thing just one shot a villain who is known for being powerful, I have no doubt to this monster's strength, but All Might is the strongest hero around.

"Noumu" The hand villain says "kill them."

In a flash the monster is in front of me, and in a split second I'm jumping straight at the monster with my mechanical arm stabbing into the monster's eye. Even as I pull my mechanical hand out of the monster's eye it regenerates a new eye almost instantly.

Midoriya then powers up "SMASH" he yells before punching the Noumu. The recoil of his attack sends him flying into the ground, but the sheer power of his attack is enough to knock the Noumu a few feet back.

With some space I press my hand against the ground "Crystal Terrain" I yell before turning the ground around us into crystal.

I feel the headache coming but I push through it, I then focus all of my Quirk on stopping or at least slowing down the Noumu by constantly surrounding it with crystals.

The hand villain rushes me while I'm busy, but he is then caught by Mr Aizawa's capture weapon "Keep the monster at bay" he orders "I'll take care of this villain."

His elbow looks like it's decayed and he has more injuries around his entire body, which means that if I let this Noumu have a moment to attack him it could possibly end up killing him.

Kaminari then unleashes all of his electricity into the Noumu, but it remains unharmed and Kaminari is then reduced to his dumb state.

My body then begins to suffer from extreme Quirk usage, my legs give out, my crystals that aren't focused on the Noumu begin to crack and disintegrate. I then close my eyes and lay on the ground using as little movement as possible so that I can buy as much time as I can.

"Sensei" I say "do I have permission to use my move" I ask. Knowing my condition this may actually end up damaging my body, and I'm most likely going to lose control.

Mr Aizawa can also tell I'm in no condition to keep control "Numar" he says after dodging s grab from the hand villain "don't make me regret this."

"I hope I don't" I say to myself "CRIMSON OVERFLOW!"

I immediately fall unconscious.

**Midoriya Perspective**

Kaminari is out, I have a nearly broken arm, and Numar just purposely lost control of his Quirk.

To make matters worse the villain chasing Numar earlier has returned with two other villains.

"DIE" a voice yells from nearby. Kac-chan and Kirishima have arrived.

"He lost control didn't he" Kirishima says.

Numar's Quirk stops and the Noumu breaks free "yes" I reply "but I think he gave up control to us some buy time."

"Then it looks like we're out of it" Kirishima says.

The Noumu the stands above Numar and is about to stomp on his unconscious body.

BOOM.

The front of the USJ seemingly explodes, and I feel a wave of relief hit me as All Might walks into the facility "I was beginning to worry at the lack of communication" he begins "and when young Iida ran into me, my worries were cemented, but there is no longer the need to have fear, For I AM HERE." I'm a single movement he is at the bottom of the stairs, knocking the three villains after Numar back, and the Noumu several feet back "you fought well my student, rest up, you've earned it" he says to Numar.

The villain covered in hands looks both excited and furious when he looks at All Might "ah the final boss" he says "NOUMU, kill him."

I'm barely even capable of seeing their movement, but the shockwaves are enough to make us slide back.

Mr Aizawa then stumbles over to us "go" he says "being here will put each of you at risk, all of you need to leave."

All Might and the Noumu continue to clash as we carry Numar up the stairs. The villain known as Chikara then jumps to the middle of the stairs as the other two come from behind "hand over the kid and we'll let the rest of you go."

"What did he do to have you guys chase after him" Kirishima yells climbing up the stairs.

Chikara powers up "you're in no place to stick your nose into our business kid" he says.

"We won't let you near him" Jiro says stepping up as well.

"G..uys" Numar says weakly "just...go…If I die...then...you guys...will live."

"Dont be stupid" Bakugou yells "these idiots are nothing."

A knife narrowly misses Bakugou's head, but still takes a spike out of his hair. Blade then starts walking up the stairs "I just let you live" Blade says "you won't get a second chance, now hand over the boy."

"Kirishima go for Blade" Yaoyorozu yells "Bakugou can outrange Phobia, the rest of us will have to fight Chikara and get Numar out of here."

Before anyone says a word Blade lunges forward but Kirishima tackles him. Reluctantly Bakugou then sends an explosion to Phobia, and I throw another punch at Chikara.

Chikara is sent flying up the stairs and slams into Numar's crystal wall from earlier "this changes nothing" Chikara growls "STRENGTH LEVEL FIFTY!"

Chikara leaps into the air but he just continues to go up and he crashes through the ceiling. Looking back to the crystals Uraraka stands at the top of the stairs with the some of the others.

Phobia and Blade then look to everyone going down the stairs to back us up "Blade" Phobia says "you'll get another chance."

Blade then pulls out a smoke ball "fine" he says before they disappear.

**Cro Perspective**

The League of Hero Killers or LOHK were a group of criminals taken down by my mother, or they were thought to have been taken down until ten years ago when they had their counter attack.

My parents, my home, and my arm were lost that day.

What more do they want, me, my two little sisters, my aunt, my uncle, my grandparents, how much will they take until they're satisfied?

They nearly got me if not for my friends. I watch as All Might sends the Noumu flying out of the USJ "PLUS ULTRA" he yells.

The teachers had arrived earlier and the villains are now being taken down one by one.

I am meanwhile loaded into an ambulance and transported to a nearby hospital.

It isn't long until I have to tell my story to the police, and I know that as soon as I come back everyone in class are going to have questions about what the hell had happened.

I should probably tell everyone my story so that this mess is out of the way.

I lay down on the hospital bed and relax as a doctor applies their healing Quirk. My metal arm rests on a table next to me, and it has some marks and dents.

I should get a new arm. I've had that one for a few years now, and it's about time I get it replaced.

As the doctor leaves a person wrapped up enters the room. Looking closer I can tell that person it's Mr Aizawa from his hair "you will not be expelled for using that move" he says "I remember that you needed my permission to use it, and you did" he says before dropping some papers onto my bed. "this is the classwork for next week, I expect it to be done when you get back."

"Thank you Sensei" I say "but if I could have a bit more of your time, there's something I would like added to my Hero Suit" I say looking at my arm.

He then sits down on in a chair "describe _something_."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

USJ aftermath

I miss three days of class because of the USJ incident, and since my new arm is still being worked on, I enter the classroom with only my real arm "before anyone asks, my arm is in the shop" I say "I'll get a new one tomorrow."

I then sit down in my seat "dude you look creepy without your metal arm" Ashido says.

"Well you guys will have to deal with it" I reply "it's my fault for the thing breaking anyways, my crystals had somehow got in my arm and messed up the inside of it pretty badly."

"So you just get a new one" Ashido asks "how do you even get an arm?"

"I have good insurance on my arm" I reply "anyways I just have to go a day without my arm, so it shouldn't be that bad, I finished all if this week's work anyways so I'm just here to make sure I don't fall behind on our combat training. Also my new arm is coming from a place on I-Island" I reply "I had some support gear built into the new arm, so I legally have to have a support gear company make it, so the Shield cooperation is currently building my arm."

"You must have some major connections" Kaminari says "are you loaded or something?"

"My grandfather used to be the fifth best hero in Japan before he retired and moved to America, but I had actually gone to Mr Aizawa about the new arm."

"I didn't realise you came from a family of heroes Numar" Iida says joining the conversation. Everyone goes quiet at the mention of my family.

"I do" I reply after an awkward pause "though the hero business only goes back to my grandfather, so It's not that big of a deal."

"So about those villains from the USJ" Kaminari says going back to the topic I was trying to avoid "what was _that_ about?"

I take a deep breathe "remember when I told you guys I didn't want to talk about my past, it's because if those villains."

"We could tell" Ashido says "Yaoyorozu says that you snapped and mentioned that they killed your parents."

"They did" I reply after a long pause, "with that information, I'm sure you can guess how I lost my arm too."

"I'm sorry that happened to you" Iida says.

"The messed up part was that it was ten years ago, and they _still_ want me dead."

"Ten years ago" Ashido says "that means you would have been like five!"

"That's messed up" Kaminari says.

"You guys are only scratching the surface" I reply "I won't go into detail, but I saw a lot of messed up stuff, stuff that gives me nightmares to this day."

"heroes must have at least saved you" Ashido says trying to make things better.

My expression tells another story "I had to save myself" I reply "and my sisters. My Quirk was still new to me and putting crystals over a wound wasn't easy, and it hurt like hell" I say pulling some of my shirt up to reveal the metal on the side of my body that supports the full weight of my prosthetic shoulder and arm "I almost lost my leg all those years ago" I say "if that had happened then I would not have been here."

"That's messed up" Ashido says "but why do they want you dead?"

"My mother almost single handedly took down their organization" I begin "she was the hero known as Jetstream."

"I've heard of her" Iida says "the sixth best hero America had" he says.

"She retired because she had twin girls" I continue "Kassho and Kaze. Even though she grew up in America, she still had a huge japanese influence when naming her kids."

"What about your name Cro" Ashido asks "what kind of name is that anyways?"

"My dad was a weird guy" I add "He his side of the family had this thing for three letter names that end with the letter O. My father was named Zao and his dad went by Leo."

**Note: Leo is not the hero grandpa Co mentioned earlier, that was his mother's father.**

"Oh, now your name makes sense" Kaminari says as we move on from my terrible past "do you plan on keeping that trend."

"Yeah I guess" I say "I don't really plan on having kids though."

Before anyone can say anything else the hell the rings and we are released to lunch "Numar wait" Kaminari yells before I throw the door open.

I find a crowd of students facing me as they all look at my lack of an arm. I move to slam the door closed but a blonde haired guy puts his foot in the door "So your that Class A student with one arm" he says as I slam the door on his foot.

"No that would be another student" I say "jokes aside I'd like you to move, I'm hungry and I don't want to be late for lunch."

"I bet you think you're tough for losing an arm."

"Is he ignoring me" I ask looking to the others.

"Well just so you know" the blonde guy says before I repeatedly attempt to close the door on his foot "I'm" SLAM "more" SLAM "capable" SLAM "then you" SLAM "think."

"Wow this guy has pretty tough feet" I say.

"That's right" the blonde guy yells "I'm going to prove that Class B is the superior class, and since my foot isn't" SLAM "_broken_ I believe I have made a" SLAM "_strong_ argument."

"Great" I say "can I go now?"

Bakugou then walks up and everyone moves out of his way. Knowing him he's probably shouted enough death threats to make everyone in the hallway fear him.

Getting to the lunchroom I soon remember the difficulty of carrying a lunch tray with one arm "are you sure you don't need any help" Iida asks for the seventh time "as class president it is my duty to help anyone in need."

"Iida I basically grew up with one arm, and I used to go _months_ waiting for a new arm, this is nothing new."

Neko then sits down with Midoriya "hello Stumpy" she says using my old nickname while gesturing to my lack of arm.

"Kitty" I reply using her embarrassing nickname.

Neko frowns "can you not have an answer to everything I throw at you?"

"Nope" I reply.

Neko sighs "I heard that you were challenged by Class B" she says "I'm also not supposed to tell you this, but some guys in my class also have plans to topple Class A."

"So Class C is also getting in on this " I say.

"Only those who want in the hero course" Neko says "and also me."

This legitimately catches me off guard "really? I'm not gonna lie that's cool."

"If I get far into the festival then people will look at my hero page" she says "then I will be _famous_, and I might be able to _monetize_ the page, or maybe even get _merchandise_."

"Im sure any merchandise of you will be the ugliest piece of clothing known to mankind" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, anyways what are you going to do during the sports festival" she asks.

"I dunno" I reply "I guess I'll just go with the flow of things."

"Typical Cro" Neko says "you'll never be a famous hero with that attitude."

"Yup," I say in agreement "I'm not trying to be famous, I just want to help people."

People who end up like me.

"Neko" a purple haired guy with bags under his eyes says as he walks up to us "why are you sitting with Class A?"

"We're friends" I say to the guy "just because we're in different classes doesn't mean we're against each other."

All of a sudden I find myself standing up with Neko glaring at the purple haired guy angrily while holding him by his collar "there, I let him go" the purple hair guy says before walking away "don't be a snitch with our plans, some of us want to actually be heroes."

"What the hell just happened" I say bewildered by the fact that I moved without even realising it.

"Shinso" Neko replies "he controls people who respond to anything he says, he probably made you forget what he made you do."

"What did I do?"

"You stood up, and he probably was going to make you hit yourself" Neko responds.

"Jeez" I reply "what a jerk."

I look over to the Class C group, a group of four guys including Shinso all glare at Neko as if she is a spy to them.

"Do those guys bother you about our friendship" I ask Neko.

"Not much" she says "they exclude me from any group activities, but nothing majorly bad."

"Let me know if they do anything" I say "with the sport festival getting closer they may feel like your telling us their secrets, and they might try to do something about that."

Neko looks over her shoulder "I didn't think about it like that," she says "I leave school alone too now that you have that training."

"I've found out how I lose control" I reply "but I still have more training so don't leave school alone."

"I might just wait for you to be done, or go home with Midoriya" she says "he's helped out a lot with the hero page."

"Midoriya's a good person" I reply "though he'll probably be weird about helping you home saying how nervous he can get."

"Yeah, he can be weird" Neko says "but in a nice way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New arm New trouble

With only a week before the sports festival begins and the situation between Neko and Class C escalates.

"Three of them have been following me around the halls" Neko says "Shinso is not in on their plans, but I'm not a hundred percent sure whether he's still a part of their group."

"Have you gone yo a teacher" I ask.

"Mr Mic says I'm being paranoid, and it's probably a coincidence. One of them almost got my camera bag while I wasn't paying attention to it though."

This is serious. I look over to the Class C trio and sure enough they're watching us. Still no sign of Shinso "Have they done anything else" I ask.

"The word traitor was written on my desk today," she says, "and even some of the other Class C classmates are starting to not include me on things."

"Are you sure those jerks want to be heroes" I ask "because they seem more like villains if they're bullying you."

"I wouldn't call it bullying" Neko replies.

"Neko I grew up with one arm, you know I've been bullied so I can tell when someone's being a bully, and those three are bullying you. I'll talk to Mr Aizawa about this, and I'm sure he will do something about it."

"You really don't need to do that" Neko says "I'm sure after the sports festival all of this will stop."

"Neko, as your friend I can't sit back and let some group of jerks walk all over you, they tried to steal your camera and they've been stalking you, that's some serious shit, and as a future hero it's my job to stop that kind of stuff."

"I just don't want to be seen as a victim of bullying," she says "I appreciate your concern, but I'd honestly rather wait for this to blow over."

"Alright" I say "but if anything bad happens I'm telling Mr Aizawa."

"Fine" Neko says

"Just make sure those guys don't get too close to you, if you see them following you outside of school, call me and head to my Uncle's house, if those guys want to gang up on someone, I'm sure my uncle would be happy to take your place."

Neko smirks "I'm sure he would" she replies.

My uncle is a Quirk Boxer, as in he participates in basically regular boxing, but with Quirks thrown into the mix.

"Alright I see you later" I say after the hell rings.

When after school training ends Mr Aizawa stops me from leaving "after tomorrow I would like to move this training to the weekends" he says "we'll get more time, and I won't have to stay here for an extra half hour."

"Sounds like a good plan" I reply, "I'd be able to hang out with my friends a bit longer too."

"Speaking if your friends" Mr Aizawa says stopping me again "Mic told me a friend of yours was having trouble with some of her classmates, do you know anything about it?"

"No sir" I lie "I'll have to ask her about it."

"Make sure you do" he responds "and let me know if it's serious."

After changing into my normal clothing I finally head home.

Uncle is already home with the sealed case that contains my new arm "Alright let's try it on" he says pulling the combat arm out of the case "we'll give it a quick test run before sending it to your school" he says as I put the combat prosthetic on.

"It's pretty heavy" I say as I have the arm move around "it'll take getting used to, but I'm sure I'll manage."

Uncle is already dragging me over to his training room "let's see how hard this arm can punch" he says dragging me over to a punching bag.

The arm is already faster than my last, and when I hit the punching bag at a speed I can barely keep up with, the punching bag just bursts open and sand pours onto the floor "oops" I say as Auntie already brings the vaccine into the room and hands it to Uncle.

"That arm is made for fighting villains" she says "not punching bags."

Uncle scratches the back of his head "I can tell Tenki" he says "I'll send it to his school pronto."

"After cleaning" Auntie says to Uncle and I.

After putting on my non-combat arm I grab a broom and help Uncle clean "you just got bag too" I say.

"Its nothing I can't replace" Uncle says "honestly with my Quirk we should just cover the entire floor with sand.

"If we did that your sandstorm Quirk Would through sand all over the house."

Uncle smirks "Then you and Kassho could simply crystallize all of the sand" he says winking.

"Fine" I say putting my hand over the sand before using my Quirk to convert the sand into crystals.

"Thanks kiddo" he says "let's clean this up before Tenki finds out we cheated on our cleaning."

"I've been watching the whole time" she says, "I really don't mind just as long as the sand is gone. It's so coarse and rough, and it gets everywhere."

"Thanks Sweetie, " Uncle says before chipping away at my crystals.

**The next day**

When heading up to UA Neko isn't along our usual path. In fact I don't even see her on our way to school.

Pulling out my phone I send a text

Neko

You sick?

Of u

Get lost loser

I frown and I now know for sure something is wrong. Neko always uses proper grammar in her texts

Neko

Get lost loser

I can tell you aren't my friend.

Who are you?

A _real_ friend of Neko

I'm about ready to crush my phone, and I've got a feeling that whoever has her phone is in Class C. In fact it's probably one or all of the four that have been bothering her.

Walking into UA I got straight for the Class C room. With no sign of a teacher or any of Neko's bullies I have a few choices.

A: be late to class for a chance to confront the issue.

B: wait until lunch and ask Neko herself.

C: trick whoever has Neko's phone into giving their location away, and beat the fuck out of them.

As time ticks by I go for choice B.

In class I go up to Midoriya "you've helped Neko out with her hero page right" I ask.

"Yes" he responds.

The last thing I want to do is to drag other people into this issue, but the more information about the situation the better "I think Neko lost her phone" I lie "I just wanted to know if you've heard from her?"

Midoriya thinks for a moment "I haven't seen her since yesterday" he says "she said something about fidgeting her camera bag before we left school."

"Thanks" I reply.

Those Class C guys were after her camera. Now I know for sure that I'm going to wreck their asses.

As lunch rolls around I finally find Neko, and she looks worn out as she carries three bags at once while her bullies take it easy.

With no sign of Shinso I walk right up to their table and sit down "if you three think I don't know what's going on here, each of you are screwed" I say while Neko goes to buy food for them "Neko has done nothing to jeopardize any of you, so I'm going to give the three of you five seconds to give her stuff back, or I'll make sure _every_ damn person in this school knows what you three are doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about" The green haired one says arrogantly "Our friend Neko is only being nice."

"I'm not a moron like you" I say "and I'm also not that patient of a person, so stop blackmailing my friend."

The other Class C guy who has grey hair chuckles "is that a threat? That doesn't seem very hero like of you" he says.

"Perhaps I'm not being clear enough" I say before I pull back the sleeve of my uniform to show off my mechanical arm "I'm not _asking_ you to fuck off, I'm _telling_ you, so. Leave. My. Friend. Alone."

The third Class C guy chuckles "tell ya what" he says "why don't we make a deal, if you manage to do better than everyone in Class C during the sports festival, then we'll leave her alone."

"What if I don't" I ask.

"You give up your position in the hero course" the guy says.

Neko almost drops all the food she has to carry over. "it's not worth putting you're position on the line," she says.

I look to the smug Class C guy "give her everything you've taken" I say.

He pulls Neko's pink cell phone out of his pocket "I'll hold onto her camera" he says "beat all of Class C and it's hers."

He holds put his hand to shake and I meet his hand with my mechanical, I make sure to not break his hand but I also make sure he knows that I'm going to beat him "if we fight, you _will_ lose" I say "because you just gave me a reason to go _all_ _mother_ _fucking_ _out_."

I let go and grab the trays from Neko "go over to Midoriya" I say "if they want to challenge a Numar, then they can handle themselves."

Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it.

**so sorry for the late upload, but I've been busy with other stuff.**

**I also am starting to feel overwhelmed while having two days to write, so I'm now going to upload one or two (two chapters if I feel like uploading more) chapters every week so I can get some chapters done in advance and not rush things, because shit gets crazy if what I have planned for now goes down.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sports Festival: Footrace

**Chapter 10 will be the start of my** **one chapter per week rule.**

**Enjoy**

"Everyone let's do our best during the sports festival" Uraraka says in a very serious tone.

"Is something wrong" Ashido asks "because you're usually carefree."

"PM" Mineta says before he thankfully gets slapped by Tsuyu.

Whatever the case the thought of victory is set in my mind. I put my spot in the hero course on the line to protect my friend, and I fully intend on staying in Class A. "I'm going to win" I say in unison with Bakugou.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Bakugou yells.

"Do you really care" I ask.

"NO!"

"If you don't care then I'm not wasting my breath."

"Not gonna lie you wanting to win seems out of character for you" Ashido says.

"I just feel like doing my best" I lie.

In reality I _have_ to do my best, or else I'm screwed.

"Everyone to the bus" Iida yells.

"I heard we couldn't use support gear" Kaminari says "so why do you have that shiny new arm?"

"Numar has permission to use that arm" Mr Aizawa says "it's not listed under his support gear, and it's considered a prosthetic so we have to allow him to wear it if he chooses."

"That's not fair" Ashido whines.

"I'm going to be on TV" I say "UA wouldn't want a media crisis for sending someone onto a field with only one arm."

Upon arriving at the stadium we are sent to the locker room to change into our gym uniforms. Mineta has a very pleased look on his face "what did he do" I ask Kaminari.

"I dunno" he replies "probably something perverted."

"YOU" Bakugou yells marching over to me causing a scene "I'm going to beat you, this is WAR!"

"Ok," I reply nonchalantly "I already have Class C against me so this isn't anything new."

"I shall join this war too" Todoroki says out of nowhere "I will prove that I am the strongest between us three."

Ok this escalated quickly.

Midoriya steps forward "me too" he says before Bakugou shoots a mean look at him "I want to win too!"

"You do realise you're going against the three of us by doing this" I say before grinning "challenge accepted."

"Agreed" Todoroki says.

Exiting the locker room I now see why Mineta was happy. The entire female group in Class A are dressed up like cheerleaders "so hot" Mineta says before I stomp on his foot.

"How are you not a villain" I say in disappointment.

"I am in my pants" he says.

I'm tempted to kick him across the stadium , the only reason I don't is due to the lack of a field goal, "Welp welcome to the war Mineta" I say loud enough for the others in our war to hear.

His jaw drops "No no no no no!"

I walk away from the pervert with a grin on my face. Bakugou meanwhile walks up to a microphone "I just want to say, I'm going to win."

Damn it.

Everyone boos him off of the stage and Midnight hurries to move everything on.

"With _that_ out of the way" Midnight says "the first event is The FOOTRACE!"

"CRO" Neko says "I'm ready to win" she says grinning. Ever since those Class C guys have stopped bothering her, her mood and attitude have improved greatly.

"BEGIN" Midnight yells starting the footrace.

Ice immediately spreads around our feet as Todoroki races ahead "Neko hold on" I yell over the noise around us.

She grabs my jacket and I fire the grapple hand out of my arm.

Landing on the ice Neko lets go "I'll handle myself from here, I took ice skating lessons."

I nod and press my hand against the ice while turning and sliding to face the one gate. If anything goes for the footrace then I'm sure blocking the only path is a fair tactic. I then send a wave of crystals towards the gate trapping everyone who didn't get out of the gate in it.

Pushing myself off of my crystals I slide across the ice and move on to the first obstacle.

Three Zero point robots block the path, and further ahead I spot Todoroki in first as he sends a massive wave of ice into the robots.

Firing my hand out I dig into the ice and boost myself forward by speeding up my momentum with the grappling feature combined with the ice.

I watch as the ice crumbles and the robots fall "shit no way to get through" a random person yells as the robot smashes into the ground.

I press my hand against the robot "CRYSTALLIZATION" I yell before a large chunk of the robot is crystallized. Punching the crystals with my mechanical arm I start to carve a path through the robot. People attempt to follow me so I then put a wall behind myself and go up.

Now on top of the robot I run across the surface of it and arrive at the second obstacle just as Neko rushes behind me "I saw one of those Class C guys she says "any ideas?"

I press my hand against the pipe bridge thing between the two chunks of land. crystals spread along the surface of it and make a much safer path "that's one" I reply as my usual headache settles in.

Running across the bridge we reach the minefield where Bakugou and Todoroki are currently duking it out "can ygo on alone" I ask.

Neko nods "yeah."

"Alright because I'm not missing out on the fun" I yell before jumping into their fight "Room for one more" I yell before sending a small wave of crystals at the two of them.

BOOOM the explosion throws all three of us off guard as Midoriya flies directly past us and uses my crystals as a ramp to send himself high into the air. Bakugou immediately guns it for Midoriya and Todoroki and I follow suit.

Midoriya then lands on top of Todoroki and Bakugou and then jumps off of them to get past the minefield. They give chase down the final stretch, but I run as fast as I can and get between Bakugou and Midoriya "GRAPPLE" I yell as my hand flies forward and all three of them tackle me before my grapple flings all four of us into the stadium.

"IT'S A PHOTO FINISH" Present Mic screeches from a loudspeaker.

**Annnnd cliffhanger time ;)**

**Why not try guessing who won in the review/comment section.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sports Festival: Cavalry Battle

"The winner of the footrace is" Present Mic says before pausing to be dramatic "IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"DAMN IT" Bakugou yells

"In second place is Shoto Todoroki, and in third place Cro Numar."

Neko is the tenth person to arrive "man that was close" she says catching her breath "nice job getting third."

"Thanks" I reply while watching as Neko's bullies enter the stadium.

23rd: Mizu Arashi **(deal maker)**

24th: Amasu Kin **(green hair)**

25th: Sansei Hada **(purple hair)**

On the plus side I know their names now.

Shinso then enters the stadium on top of a group of people. From what I can tell he's completely abandoned the Class C group as he doesn't even go near any of them, instead he walks right up to us "I want to join you two" he says "those three are terrible excuses of heroes to be, they've been treating Neko here like scum, and for that I want to destroy all three of them" he says.

I can tell he isn't lying, and he would be a great teammate with that Quirk of his "I trust him" Neko says to me.

I turn to Shinso "if I lose I have to give up my position in the hero course, if you betray me I will make sure you never end up in the hero course."

Shinso nods "fine by me" he says "I may not be that strong, but I'll use my Quirk to have us win."

"Do you have an idea" Neko asks.

Shinso smirks creepily "I'll trick those three to think that I'm controlling you both. Lure them in and then stab them in the back."

"Not a bad idea" I say "but my crystals are only produced at the palm of my left hand, I won't be able to use my Quirk or arm for any of the cavalry battle, and we still need a fourth member."

"I can help with that" Shinso says gesturing over to the group of people he's controlling.

I spot Ojiro in the group and pull him out "hey" I say lightly slapping his face.

"Huh" he says confused "oh Numar, how'd I get here?"

"You joined our group and I was making sure my Quirk was working properly, I must've erased some of your memories by mistake" Shinso lies.

"Oh" Ojiro responds "well that's fine as long as it was a mistake, I guess I'll do my best."

I'm not comfortable with allowing Shinso to take advantage of a classmate of mine, but I don't want to create any more problems then we already have "let's figure out our formation then" I say.

"I already did that" Neko says "Shinso and I go in the back while Ojiro goes in the front, you" she says pointing to me "go on the top of our group so you can use your arms, Shinso can still talk to the others on the ground, and Ojiro can use his tail to cement our formation."

"What about you" Shinso asks "What do you provide?"

Neko grins "a somewhat decent knowledge of everyone here thanks to Midoriya sharing his UA notebook with me combined with my own knowledge, _and_ my sensitive hearing will allow me to hear anyone approaching from behind."

With all of our info set I put my hand on the ground just so I know that my Quirk can spread along the ground.

Our formation is made just as our time runs out "I hope all of you have grouped up" Midnight yells "because the cavalry battle starts now!"

The thundering sound of footsteps rumble around the arena.

"The cluster of Class B students are heading for Bakugou, Midoriya is being targeted due to his ten million points, and Todoroki is walling his team off" Neko says.

"We'll do the same" I say "we will fight anyone who comes for us."

The others agree and so I have my crystals spread along the ground "Class C incoming" Ojiro says as water flows in our direction.

Water is the largest weakness of my crystals, the structure of my crystals itself is broken down by water "I can't block their water" I say.

As the water comes into contact with my crystals the crimson stones crack and break apart "that's Arashi's Quirk, Water Works, he can produce water from his hands" Neko yells.

"So they counter us completely" I ask "they know Shinso's Quirk, and my crystals are useless with water in the picture."

"What about that arm of yours" Shinso asks.

"I have _one_ cannon shot" I reply "the only other thing my arm has is the grapple feature."

They could easily grab my extended hand if I go to grab their headband.

"PURPLE HAZE" Sansei Hada shouts as purple gas comes out of his arms thus hiding their presence.

"Poisonous fog" Neko yells "it'll knock us out for sure."

"Our focus is to stay away from the fog then" Ojiro says before the Class C group dashes out of the smoke, firing my arm out I go to punch Amasu Kin, but his skin shifts and turns scaly.

"Since Neko here is telling you our Quirks I might as well tell you that my Quirk is Scale Armor" Kin says sticking his lizard like tongue out "Our formation is the ultimate fortress" he claims.

I grin "Oh really" I say as crystals travel across my fist and onto his hand "That's big talk for someone within super move range."

Arashi moves to spray water on my crystals and I take the opportunity to grapple my mechanical hand to his face "I'll be taking that" I say before stealing their headband.

"PURPLE HAZE" Hada shouts.

"CRYSTAL TERRAIN" I yell before creating a wall between our teams thus blocking the smoke "let's switch to a tactical retreat" I say before we turn around.

Passing by a Class B team I grapple my hand out and snag another headband "nice" Ojiro says before Bakugou sweeps through Class B and essentially carpet bombs them.

"Get over here cyborg" Bakugou yells flying towards us.

I make a crystal wall and block his attack, and then water rushes towards us "TSUNAMI" Arashi yells.

"Brace yourselves" I yell before the water crashes into us while also nearly taking out Bakugou.

Miraculously our formation survives and Bakugou somehow lands onto his teammates "HEY" he yells "I call dibs on the cyborg" he yells towards Arashi.

"I FOUGHT HIM FIRST" Arashi yells back.

While those two teams bicker we make our escape "I hate it when I'm soaked" Neko says "hopefully I can get a towel after this."

"Allow me to handle the next team" Shinso says.

"I was about to suggest that myself" I reply "I've done nothing but spam my Quirk, I need a break" I say as we race up to Shoji.

"IS THAT A FREAKING CAT GIRL" Mineta shrieks from inside his defence.

"Neko act like a guy" I say "trust me it's for your own good."

"I'll kick your ass you pervert" Neko yells while trying to sound like a guy, but she fails miserably and Mineta puts all of his teams attention on us.

"Hey" Shinso yells "stay away from her you creep!"

Tyusu's tongue then comes out from cover and races for our headbands "these are ours now" Mineta cheers.

"No" Shinso says as a grin spreads across his face "I believe that you'll now hand those headbands to us."

Mineta's arm sticks out with 5 different headbands and I snatch them as we run past Shoji "ciao" I say as we run past them.

Tyusu's tongue races towards us but I put up yet another crystal wall "1 MINUTE LEFT" Present Mic cheers.

Arashi then races behind us "let's end this Numar" he yells "TSUNAMI!"

I put up a crystal wall to absorb most of the impact "brace again" I say as everyone's grip tightens.

The water crashes into us and I slip off of the others. I stay airborne just long enough for Neko and Ojiro to grab me, Shinso grabs me too and they barely keep me from hitting the ground.

"Now for the headbands" Arashi cheers while running up to us.

"Neko cover your ears" I say aiming my arm towards Arashi. Ojiro and Shinso lift me up just as Arashi reaches for my head.

BOOM

The cannon in my arm fires and Arashi is blown off of his formation and crashes onto the ground.

"Disqualified" Midnight yells to Arashi "your formation has been broken" she says as we snatch a headband from his team.

"Bakugou incoming" Ojiro yells.

"DIE" Bakugou screams before a buzzer rings.

"TIMES UP" Present Mic yells.

Looking at the carnage around us I see Todoroki clutching the ten million point headband and Tokoyami showing Midoriya another headband.

**1st: **Team Todoroki

**2nd: **Team Bakugou

**3rd: **Team Numar

**4th: **Team Midoriya

"Third place again" I say feeling the weight of the deal lift off of my chest "good job guys."

Shinso looks away "you weren't bad" he mumbles "but I'll show you no mercy in the tournament."

Neko goes over to Midoriya to congratulate him, Shinso disappears, Ojiro goes over to the invisible Class B girl, and Arashi approaches me "this isn't over," he says.

"I beat you already, just give up" I say.

Arashi laughs "You haven't beaten _all_ of Class C yet!"

"You have to beat your friend in order to keep your position" he says as the tournament bracket comes up "and look at that Shinso is on the opposite side of the bracket" Arashi yells "his Quirk will allow him to win easily, but you have some tough opponents to go up against."

The first fight is with Kirishima and I, and Bakugou is up against Tokoyami right after me, both of them are tough, and it won't be easy if either of them fight me.

My chances of keeping my spot in the hero course have gone from not bad to slim.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tournament Part 1

**Bracket:**

**Part 1**

Numar vs Kirishima

Bakugou vs Tokoyami

Yaoyorozu vs Kaminari

Catriki vs Hatsume

"Up first is Numar versus Kirishima" Present Mic announces.

I've only had a few minutes to rest between the cavalry battle and now, so I'm pretty worn out already, but if I lose then Shinso could get an easy victory and my spot in Class A is gone. My only hope is that I can beat Kirishima without wearing myself out.

I march into the ring and immediately Kirishima notices I'm in bad shape "man looks like you've had it rough" he says "after this you'll get to rest for the rest of the day though" he says as his skin hardens.

"I'm going to win" I say before the match begins.

"Here I come" Kirishima yells charging forward.

"Crimson Gauntlet" I yell also charging forward.

**Midoriya Perspective**

"Numar has quite a powerful Quirk, but he looks worn out" Yaoyorozu points out.

"Yeah but he's a beast in a fight" Kaminari adds "he beat Bakugou on our second day."

"SHUT UP" Bakugou yells "I'll beat that cyborg no matter what, THEN YOU'RE NEXT DEKU" he yells before stomping out of the seating area.

Completely ignoring the outrage we watch as Numar blocks a punch with his mechanical arm and grapples his hand out to punch Kirishima in the face "Kirishima is far more durable than Numar" Todoroki says "he's going to win."

"Im sorry but you're wrong" Ojiro says "From what I can tell Numar has a reason to win this tournament, and I'm sure that motivates him to keep going no matter what he comes up against."

Todoroki looks to Numar who punches Kirishima with his crystal covered fist "perhaps" he says "but even if he gets to me, I'll win."

**Cro Perspective**

Kirishima grins "Man you're good" he says "but you're really worn out, and I'm just getting started."

I wipe some sweat off of my forehead and take off my gym uniform jacket "I can do this all day" I say grinning back. I in fact can't go all day, but my arm can.

I cover my mechanical arm with crystals and move to use the grappling feature, but my crystals stop my hand from grappling outward thus building up pressure, sooner or later the hand is going to build enough pressure to break through my crystals and hit Kirishima harder than his tough skin can take.

All I have to do is keep my arm pointed at him.

He charges forward and lands a punch to my face, I take a step back to balance myself before lunging forward to drop kick him. Putting my hand on the ground I spin around and knock him off of his feet. Getting on my own feet I move to stomp on his stomach but he rolls out of the way "You fight rough" he says.

"I'm just trying to win" I say as the crystals around my hand crack "PRESSURE STRIKE" I yell as my hand crashed through my crystals and punches Kirishima in the gut.

His hardened skin isn't enough to stop the sheer force of my attack and he is sent flying out of the ring "CRO NUMAR WINS" Present Mic screeches from the loudspeaker.

Going over to Kirishima I help him up "nice job" he says smiling.

"You were tough" I say as we both grin "but I have to win this thing."

"Good luck with that man" Kirishima says.

Heading back to the seating area I collapse onto a chair "jeez I need this break" I say opening a water bottle.

"I thought you looked rough" Kirishima says sitting down.

"What do you expect" Kaminari says "you've been spamming that Quirk for the whole festival."

"He has a point" Yaoyorozu says "you are only going to hurt yourself if you keep going."

"I'll be fine" I say "all I need is a break."

"it's only a festival, you don't have to take this very seriously" Ashido says before a smile spreads across her face "or are you trying to impress a girl?"

"Nothing like that" I say "Mr Aizawa told us that we need to grab the attention of hero scouts, and I'm doing exactly that" I lie, well not technically. In a way I am getting the attention of scouts, so I'm not _really_ lying.

"Oh" she responds with a dissapointed tone "that makes sense" she says as Bakugou and Tokoyami step into the ring.

"So who do you think is going to win" I ask thus changing the subject.

"Bakugou" Ashido says not missing a beat "no offense to Tokoyami, but Bakugou is _really_ good at fighting."

Midoriya leans into the conversation with "Tokoyami is also weak to light, and Kac-chan makes light with his explosions."

"Well he's screwed" Kaminari says as the match begins.

Todoroki walks up to me "I want to talk" he says "in private."

I can tell he's looking at my arm, so he might just have some questions about it, so I get up "alright, somebody let me know how the match ends" I say.

Walking through the halls we stop at an empty one, and Todoroki looks at me "are you my step-brother or something?"

I can't tell if he's joking or serious "I don't think so" I respond "why do you ask?"

"You're Quirk is a weaker version of my right side" he says keeping his monotone attitude.

"You really didn't have to say that, but why did you say right side" I ask while looking at the white hair on the right side of his body, and then the red hair and burn scar on the left "do, do you have another part to your Quirk?"

Todoroki walks up to me and narrows his eyes "I'll never use that side" he says as his voice goes cold. Todoroki then goes back to his spot on a wall "Your mother was Jetstream" he says "a long time ago my father tried to force her family into a Quirk marriage, but he later found my mother and left your family in the dust."

"Oh" I respond "so your dad forced your mother."

"Correct" Todoroki interrupts "my old man is a scumbag, so I'll reject him and win this festival without his side."

"Can I say something" I ask.

"I'm not stopping you" Todoroki says.

"I don't have the same kind of issues as you, but why limit yourself to one side? That's your Quirk, not his."

Todoroki looks at me blankly as if he never thought about his Quirk as his own "I never thought about my side's like that" he says "but I refuse to use my left side."

"If that's how you want to do things go ahead, but if I were you I wouldn't limit myself like you, I mean I'm already balancing my Quirk with my arm, so I'm sure you could easily use both sides of that Quirk."

Todoroki looks at my arm and then to his right arm "You can be annoying" he says "unlike you I have a choice to not use my other side."

"I had that same choice" I retort "I could've come here with one arm and limit myself, but here I am currently dominating the entire festival with _both_ arms."

He knows I have a point, and it annoys him that I'm right. Todoroki then regains his composure "I'll be the winner of this tournament" he says "and then I'll become the number one hero without my left side."

Todoroki walks away and I'm left alone "I would honestly rather have had him ask about my arm" I say to myself.

Heading back to the seating area I get back just as Bakugou is declared the winner.

"Numar you missed it" Ashido practically yells "Bakugou was brutal!"

Kaminari and Yaoyorozu are gone so their match is up next "I'll have to watch the match on TV later" I respond "but if I'm up against Bakugou then it's going to be one hell of a fight."

"CYBORG" Bakugou screams kicking the seating area door open "I'LL BEAT YOU NEXT!"

"You don't have to yell Blondie" I respond "you've made your claim abundantly clear."

"Man you two get along like cats and dogs" Ashido says as Bakugou stomps to the opposite side of the seating area of me

"Cats and dogs actually somewhat get along though" I respond "but yeah I guess Blondie and I are rivals."

"You won't last long with a rival like Bakugou" Kirishima says moving next to me "and Bakugou is actually a nice guy when you get to know him."

"He's said at least a dozen death threats to me alone, I'm not sure how you see him as a nice guy."

"He can be...rough but he's pretty cool and smart" Kirishima says while actually having a point. Bakugou does have some of the highest grades in the class and during combat practices he has come up with seemingly dumb, but also effective plans.

I'll need to fight smarter if I want to beat Bakugou.

Speaking of fighting Kaminari and Yaoyorozu step into the ring, and although we can't hear either of them I can see the dumb look on Kaminari's face after he said something thats probably dumb.

The match begins and Yaoyorozu immediately starts to produce metal and rubber objects, she throws the metal objects around the ring and clings to any piece of rubber she makes.

Kaminari meanwhile is standing there like an idiot "dumbass" Bakugou growls.

Soon Kaminari feels like attacking and finally rushes forward only to get hit in the gut by a wooden pole Yaoyorozu is using as a staff. Immediately Kaminari goes to blast his lightning but his attack his directed towards the metal around him, and so Yaoyorozu (reluctantly) begins to beat Kaminari up with the wooden staff.

Kaminari is eventually knocked out of the ring and Yaoyorozu is declared the winner.

When the two of them get back I can tell why Kaminari lost.

Kaminari had fried his brain "yeeeee" he says while holding his thumbs up.

"It's kinda sad to see him like this" Ashido says as we seat Kaminari between us.

"He should have attacked when he had the chance" Bakugou says "but he waited like a dumbass."

He's isn't wrong.

"Up next is amazingly no one in Class A, Neko Catriki versus Mei Hatsume" Present Mic announces.

Both of them look ready to...give a presentation, oh no.

"Hello" Hatsume says into a microphone as Neko wears some support gear.

What happens next is a five minute presentation on Hatsume's support gear, which is sponsored by Neko's hero page.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Bakugou yells as Hatsume walks out of the ring giving Neko the win.

Midoriya seemed to have enjoyed it "her hero page is already gaining followers" he says looking at his phone.

In a way I sort of expected something like this to happen, but not from both fighters. Neko also just moved forward, meaning I _have_ to win my fight with Bakugou.

**"Phew that took a while" *looks at clock* "with a few hours to spare too."**

**Nice.**

**I'm going to do four fights per chapter so that I don't overload myself with writing fights (something I know I need to work on) I want to improve my skills as a writer so any advice would be great.**

**Any constructive criticism is accepted too, so please feel free to bash Numar as much as you like (as long as it isn't just hate towards his character). Openly list what you like/dislike about him.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tournament Part 2

**Bracket (second half):**

Ashido vs Iida

Uraraka vs Shinso

Midoriya vs Ojiro

Sero vs Todoroki

The match between Iida and Ashido could go either way, Iida is insanely fast but Ashido is much more agile with that dance like fighting style of her's.

To be honest everyone seems to really underestimate her capabilities. Sure she can be a little...well Ashido at times, but when in the right scenario she can excell.

Fighting against Iida might just prove that "yeeee" Kaminari says still in his repercussive state as Ashido enters the stage.

"I'm rooting for her too buddy" I say to him.

"Begin" Midnight yells starting the match.

Ashido knowing what Iida is capable of immediately starts to spray her acid on the ground making the ring slippery.

Iida see what she's doing slows down from his charge, going the speed he is if he were to slide on the acid he would be flung out of the ring.

Now with a proper strategy Ashido proceeds to slide around the ring, circling Iida for any openings. Almost like an ice skater she leaps into the air and spins before trying to axe kick Iida.

"I didn't realise Ashido was a fighter" Tokoyami says.

"Are you stupid Birdbrain" Bakugou yells "why would I let her on my team if she couldn't fight."

Was that a compliment or Bakugou being Bakugou? Either way it's seems like a positive remark so I'm double checking to see if Bakugou just said something nice about someone.

Maybe he really isn't that bad of a guy.

"What are you looking at cyborg I'll kick your ass!"

Ok he's not that nice but still not bad, like he's in the dark grey area between absolute jackass and kind of a decent person.

Ashido meanwhile has been putting Iida on the ropes as she has much more control over how she moves than Iida.

In an epic move she slides under Iida's kick and does some breakdancing move to sweep him off of his feet.

She then presses her foot on his shoulder and kicks/pushes/slides Iida out of the ring.

"Yeah" Kaminari says slowly regaining his cognitive functions

"Ashido wins" Present Mic announces "how unexpected!"

"Her Quirk countered her opponents strategy, it's not that unexpected" Mr Aizawa retorts "next up is Ochako Uraraka versus Hitoshi Shinso" Mr Aizawa announces sounding as unenthusiastic as possible.

"This fight is interesting, each fighter needs once one chance to win" I say out loud.

"How so" Midoriya asks.

"All Shinso needs to control somebody is for them to...well I can't be _vocal_ about it, but it's quite the _responsive_ Quirk, Uraraka meanwhile only needs to give Shinso a small push and he'll float out of the ring."

"So you know exactly who could win" Todoroki says "then who do you think will win?"

"If I had to choose I'd say Shinso" I respond "but that depends on the situation, if Uraraka triggers Shinso's Quirk before the match begins then she's done for, but if she doesn't, then Uraraka could win as long as she doesn't lose focus on the match."

Speaking of the match Uraraka and Shinso finally enter the ring and the match begins.

Instantly Uraraka rushes forward and Shinso starts to taunt her, although I can't hear what he's saying I can tell from the smug look on his face he's taunting her.

Uraraka meanwhile remains quiet and Shinso is forced to dodge when Uraraka reaches to push him.

"Man Numar you had some hype built up for this guy, but all he is doing is talking to Uraraka" Ashido says.

"You'll see" I respond "maybe."

While a part of me wants Shinso to lose because of my bet, another part of me wants to see him succeed and be noticed by the heroes, the guy may look like trouble but he's actually a cool and reliable guy.

Shinso continues to taunt while also dodging, and from what I can tell he is slowly getting under Uraraka's skin, though she is a nice person, so the chances of her snapping are slim.

Uraraka finally lands a punch to the gut and slowly Shinso starts to float out of the ring, Uraraka then makes the mistake of talking to Shinso, from what I can tell she was apologizing so what happens next makes me feel a bit sad for her.

Shinso gains control of Uraraka and slowly she turns around and heads for the other end of the ring "Why is Uraraka walking away, the match hasn't ended" Iida says "IT'S NOT OVER, HE IS STILL WITHIN THE RING" Iida proceeds to yell over the railing.

"She isn't walking out of the ring willingly" Ojiro says "although to me it's a cheap trick, Shinso has the ability to control his opponents, I can't tell you how but Uraraka has fallen under his control."

"Now I see why you believed in him Numar" Ashido says "he's terrifying."

It's not over yet, Shinso is moving over to the edge of the stadium sooner or later he's going to hit a wall and be disqualified, Uraraka meanwhile is currently walking past the midpoint of the ring.

Shinso tries to yell some sort of order but his yells were drowned by the crowd as he gets closer and closer to them.

It's now a race to who gets disqualified first.

"CAN THIS BE ANY FUCKING SLOWER" Bakugou yells.

"It's called suspense" Ashido retorts.

As the longest minutes of our lives pass the match finally ends "OUT OF BOUNDS" Midnight yells to Shinso "Ochako Uraraka is the victor!"

Uraraka then finally jerks her head and spins around ready to fight "WHAT'S GOING ON" Mineta yells as Shinso must have held control of him up until now.

So that's why he's been so quiet and not a disgusting personification of lust.

"She just barely won" Kirishima says "that was close."

"She got lucky, if Shinso was able to give her an order to move faster then he would've won" I say.

This bet is almost over, if Neko loses her match (which would be quite sad) I get to stay in the hero course. As her friend though I want to see her win this tournament. I really do hope that in some way her hero page gets more fans, the two of us have put a lot of effort into it, even more now that Midoriya is in on it. I want her to succeed, if not for this stupid bet I'd probably throw my match and give her second place.

Speaking of the bet I get a text from Neko that is a picture of a very annoyed Arashi. A feeling of satisfaction washes over me as I know he's afraid of losing.

I then remind myself that I still have to fight _and_ beat Bakugou.

That itself is a challenge.

Midoriya and Ojiro then enter the ring and Uraraka returns to the seating area "I can't remember a thing" she says "I won though so I'm not complaining."

"Shinso controlled you, and you almost lost" I say rather bluntly, even Jiro karate chops my head.

"That was rather blunt" she says.

"I guess so, but I'm just trying to be quick here."

"Yeah I wanna see Deku fight" Uraraka says sitting down.

As the match begins both of them rush forward "So who's going to win" Kaminari says finally back to his normal self as the two of them start fighting.

"Midoriya" Todoroki says "his Quirk is quite powerful, a lot like All Might's Quirk."

"Now that you mention it, what exactly is Midoriya's Quirk, or All Might's Quirk?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"I'm not really sure for either of them" I say as Ojiro hits Midoriya with his tail "I know Midoriya breaks his bones whenever he uses his Quirk so it's not like it's the same Quirk, but both of them are pretty damn strong."

Now that I think about it they do have a lot in common, and I've seen them talking to one another before. I shelve the questions in my head and look back to the fight.

Midoriya lands a punch to Ojiro's face, but Ojiro uses his tail to balance himself as he kicks Midoriya like a kangaroo. Both of them fall backwards as stop for a breather.

Ojiro is better in skill from what I can tell, but a single flick from Midoriya is enough to send almost anyone flying.

Speaking of flicks Midoriya actually goes through with it and uses his Quirk to tear the ring apart with just one finger.

"Man I could feel that attack from here" Kirishima says "imagine what it must be like down there."

We don't have to imagine because Ojiro is almost out of the ring. Midoriya rushes forward and Ojiro gets a punch to the face "OUT OF BOUNDS" Midnight yells when Ojiro takes a step backwards.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA MOVES FORWARD" Present Mic yells "What a display of power! Speaking of power, up next we have Sero versus Todoroki...after the ring is repaired."

"Midoriya" Todoroki says when Midoriya gets back "we need to talk."

"I'm going to get a _pop_" I say glancing to Todoroki.

"Seriously" Kaminari says "you call soda _pop_, who even does that anymore?"

"I do" I say before getting up. In reality I actually do want something to drink due to my match coming up soon.

Swinging by a drink vendor I get an orange soda and head over to where I talked to Todoroki last "I figured you'd show up, I already told him about my father though."

Midoriya has a serious look on his face, "I can't believe he did that."

"There's lots of things people can't believe, like my arm, or Todoroki's face scar, everyone has scars small or large no one has no problems. It's just a part of life."

They both now look surprised "that's actually deep" Todoroki says "I also considered what you said, about my flames being mine, you have a point but I'm still going to prove my old man that I don't need fire to win."

I grin "I'm glad to hear you're considering to use you're Quirk, but if you want to win against Midoriya, Bakugou, or I you'll _need_ that fire."

Todoroki walks up to me "Numar" he says "you are a persistent idiot."

"Todoroki" Midoriya says interpreting what Todoroki said as an insult.

"Relax Midoriya" I say "I find that to be a compliment. Todoroki, I'll get to the final, I expect a good fight from whoever I go up against." I then turn around "even you Bakugou!"

Bakugou comes around the corner "Icy-Hot, Cyborg, Deku, I'll beat all of you."

"Will Sero and Todoroki please enter the waiting rooms" an announcement says.

"I guess I'll see you next round" I say to Bakugou before heading back to the seating area.

Seri enters the ring at the same time as Todoroki, and Todoroki looks to the stands before one shotting Sero with a glacier.

"Well fuck" I say "this is going to be fun."

**FINALLY I'M DONE!**

**THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!**

**Now we finally get Cro vs Bakugou round 2, and Midoriya vs Todoroki. Next chapter is going to be so much fun to write.**

**Also a conclusion to the Arashi problem next chapter ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tournament Part 3

**Bracket:**

Numar vs Bakugou

Yaoyorozu vs Catriki

Ashido vs Uraraka

Midoriya vs Todoroki

Now that I've had time to rest up I feel excited to fight. Bakugou stomps into the ring "hurry up!" He yells "I wanna beat Cyborg's ass!"

"I want to start too" I say "I'm pretty eager for our fight."

Midnight shrugs "Begin" she yells.

Bakugou rushes forward with his explosions and I run towards him jumping into the air I pull my arm back "Crimson Gauntlet" I yell before my crystal covered fist clashes with his explosive right hook.

The shockwave of our clash is enough to make my ears ring and to make matters worse Bakugou points his free hand at my chest. Before he makes an explosion I grapple my hand out and punch him in the face. Bakugou staggers back and I'm sent nearly out of the ring.

Bakugou lunges forward again and I get myself as far from the edge as possible.

I roll underneath Bakugou and press my hand on the ground before sending a crystal pillar racing towards Bakugou. With his explosions focus on his flight Bakugou has no means of blocking my attack.

He focuses on bracing himself and takes the hit as the pillar surrounds him.

"All I have to do is keep him trapped, then I win" I remind myself.

"I will beat you, and then I'll win this damn thing" Bakugou roars as he breaks free from his pillar. Bakugou then soars into the air "Howitzer IMPACT" he yells as he makes a vortex of explosions in the air.

"I'll return your super move with my own, RED MOUNTAIN" I yell before sending a massive wave of crystals towards Bakugou.

If Todoroki wants to throw glaciers, I'll throw mountains. Knowing that my mountain will only slow Bakugou down I put crystals over my hand and set up my pressure strike attack.

With the ring now covered in crystals I'm in control. As the sounds of explosions get closer I pull my left arm back ready to attack. Bakugou bursts out of my mountain and I move to punch him just as the crystals around my fist crack "PRESSURE STRIKE" I yell as Bakugou's hand twitches.

The next explosion is enough to take out a good chunk of my mountain...as well as my mechanical arm.

"FUCK" I yell as I look at Bakugou with fury "THAT WAS MY ARM YOU ASSHOLE!"

Bakugou scoffs and holds both of his arms back "Like I give a fuck" he says before I lunge forward and kick him in the face. He staggers back and wipes the blood that is coming out of his bleeding nose "So that's how you wanna do this" he says sounding both perfectly calm and absolutely livid.

Bakugou then lunges forward and aims and explosion right for my face jumping backwards the explosion hits my chest instead and I'm sent flying into my own mountain. With my shirt now disintegrated I rip off what little of it remains to cover up a cut I got from my crystals.

**Midoriya Perspective**

"HOLY CRAP NUMAR IS JACKED" Ashido yells.

"He does wear that heavy arm every day" Tokoyami says "I imagine that it must be a constant workout for him."

"Sucks to see his arm was blown up through" Kaminari says "he _just_ got that thing too."

"I think he's about to attack" Tokoyami says "he has his hand against that mountain he made."

**Aizawa Perspective**

Numar looks up to the announcer box as if he knows I'm here, and by the look on his face I know he's asking for permission.

"You have my permission to go all out, Numar don't make me regret this" I say into a microphone.

**Cro Perspective**

"Good" I say to myself "I was hoping he'd say that." Bakugou knows exactly what I'm about to do. He puts both of his hands forward ready to make a massive explosion "CRIMSON OVERFLOW" I yell before sending a wave of crystals crashing towards Bakugou.

Even his massive explosion isn't enough to stop my all out attack. Cement walls are put between us so that our attacks weaken a bit, and Midnight is already getting ready to knock either of us out.

Our attacks clash and the shockwave is one to rival All Might's attacks. I know I'm still in the ring, but what about Bakugou?

As the smoke clears Bakugou is clearly against the stadium wall, unconscious. His hands are raw from his explosions and I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon.

"BAKUGOU IS UNCONSCIOUS, NUMAR IS THE VICTOR" Present Mic screeches. As my crystals continue to spread I welcome Midnight's knockout gas and collapse onto the ground.

**Midoriya Perspective**

"Damn" Neko curses as we wait outside of the nurses office "That was one hell of a match, good thing those two destroyed the ring or else I'd have to fight" Neko says nervously.

"You can fight" I say encouragingly "we trained together after all."

"You just pointed a laser pointer and I tried not to chase those demonic little dots. It was nice of you to help me with my distraction problems, but I still don't really know how to fight" she says before the door swings open and Kac-chan stares at us.

"Get out of my way Deku" Kac-chan says in a low but calm voice "the last thing I want to see is you."

"What's his problem" Neko asks "and why do I feel like that stare of his could give me nightmares?"

"He's never lost until he met Numar" I say to her "it's the first time he's come across someone who could beat him, twice."

"Are you two going to just stand there" Recovery Girl snaps.

We hurry inside and Numar grins "That was fun" he says with his usual jokester grin.

"Sorry about your arm" I say.

"Eh I got extras" Numar replies "I guess it does suck though, so thanks."

"He's good to go" Recovery Girl says "try not to break and bones" she says pointing her cane to me.

"You know he will" Neko says before Recovery Girl hits her head "OW!"

"I know that too Miss Catriki" Recovery Girl snaps "and I can say for certain that your next healing will be your last from me young man!"

Neko and I are then booted out of the room "that went well" Neko says sarcastically.

**Cro Perspective**

I get up from the bed "thank you for letting me rest, but I'd like to watch my friends fight."

"Just don't push yourself" Recovery Girl says "You've been working hard to get where you are, but take it easy for now, there's no need for you to hurt yourself today."

"I'll keep that in mind" I say before exiting her office, heading back to the seating area everyone stares at my lack of right arm "I only brought one arm here" I explain "that's what Mr Aizawa and I agreed on."

"Did you really have to blow Numar's arm up" Kaminari says to Bakugou. Bakugou turns to him, gives him a death stare, gets up and leaves the seating area slamming the door behind him "So what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that we should give him some space" Jiro says "he's not the kind of guy who can easily brush off getting beat."

"We apologize for the wait" Present Mic says through the intercom "but it's finally time for Catriki versus Yao...Yao...MOMO!"

"Is he even trying anymore" Ashido yells out loud.

Neko runs into the ring looking as energetic as ever...and Yaoyorozu is yet to even show herself.

"It's not like Momo to keep everyone waiting" Midoriya says.

"Damn it" I say "something isn't right."

I then remember the photo from Neko of how Arashi looked when I won, with Neko not being in the Class C stands it would be the perfect time for them to make a move.

Those three must be keeping Yaoyorozu from getting to the ring "I'm going to go look for her" I say getting up.

"Neko Catriki has been declared the winner" Present Mic announces.

"Tch" I growl "those tournament fixing bastards." I didn't want to do this, but I gotta kick their asses now.

Nearing a corner I run hear the three of them as Amasu Kin argues with Arashi "look man I want to be a hero, but doing _this_ is a bit much."

"Shut up or leave, that crystal guy is already close to winning our bet, and I know that cat bitch can't beat him, so we're gonna put him on a wild goose chase thus keeping him from his match, now help me push this bitch into the closet."

Silently I step around the corner and press my hand against a wall before sending a crystal pillar into Sansei Hada's gut "if I were you scale boy I'd leave" I say "because what I'm about to do may not be to your liking."

Arashi grins "ok plan B, RUSH HIM!"

"Hell no" Amasu says "I'm done Arashi, you're on your own."

"Good choice" I reply as crystals spread around my arm

"You traitor" Arashi spits out as he makes water move into a sword shape in his hand "Water Pressure Blade" he yells before swinging at Amasu.

I run up and kick Arashi in the face "scaly get my friend to Recovery Girl's office" I say as Arashi staggers back to a wall "I'll make sure Water Boy here gets what's coming to him."

Arashi wipes some blood from his nose "So you're finally willing to fight" he says grinning "if a teacher finds us you'll be removed from the tournament, and I'll win our bet!"

"Screw the bet" I say "whatever happens in not keeping my end of the deal, you attacked my friend, and I thought I made one of our terms to be that none of my friends get hurt because of you."

"Tch" Arashi scoffs "typical, backing out at the last moment. You're nothing but a coward."

"Ok that's just wrong" I say "I _literally_ have you backed up against a wall, and you've done _nothing_ but use underhanded tactics for the _entire_ tournament. So I'm not a coward, instead I'm a hero."

Arashi clenches his teeth "you can't beat me though, you have only one arm, _and_ I completely counter your Quirk."

"I've had one arm for about a decade now, what makes you think I can't kick your ass without two arms, and as for my Quirk, why should I even waste it on you? You aren't worth the trouble, and we both know a little bit of water won't stop me, so I'm going to give you an ultimatum. Give the FUCK up, return Neko's camera and leave _everyone_ alone, or you can get your ads kicked to the point that you'll regret every decision you've made up until now."

Arashi grins "I choose my own choice, Water Pressure Blade!"

Regret it is. I duck below his water blade attack and knee him in the gut "ORA" I yell before punching him in the face. God it feels satisfying too "Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora" I yell while repeatedly punching him in the face. I then slide back and jump forward to drop kick Arashi through the wall behind him "get up and I'll beat you down again" I say before taking Neko's camera out of his bag that was off to the side "mess with anyone again, and I'll come back with _another_ arm."

I then walk over to the Class C seating area "Neko" I say entering the area "catch."

She lights up at the sight of her camera "thanks Cro" she says before I walk out.

Amasu and Sansei both pass by "sorry about the trouble" Amasu says "I really want to be a hero, but if i have to stab someone in the back in order to be one, it's not worth it."

"Apology accepted" I say "try talking to Mr Aizawa about getting into the hero course, I'm sure there's a way."

Sansei facepalms "why didn't I think of doing that" he says covering his face "all of this could've been avoided."

"Well I'm sure you two have a lot of time to get this done, if you excuse me though I'm going back to my seating area."

"Good luck out there" Sansei says "You'll need it for that ice guy. You Class A guy's are crazy strong."

"Thanks" I reply before walking back to the seating area.

"Did you find Yaoyorozu" Ojiro asks.

"Yeah, she's at Recovery Girl's office" I reply.

Since I've been gone, the match between Ashido and Uraraka had just ended with Uraraka being the winner "up next is Izuku Midoriya versus Shoto Todoroki" Mr Aizawa announces sounding as unenthusiastic as humanly possible.

"So who's gonna win, I'm not trying to diss Midoriya, but Todoroki is ridiculously strong."

"Deku is going to lose" Bakugou cuts in "Icyhot beat him and that gravity girl back in All Might's combat lesson."

"For once I think I agree with you Blondie" I say "but then again Midoriya is stealthy, smart, and skilled, that's a very dangerous combination if he can get close to Todoroki."

"Deku is still going to lose, he's weak."

Both Midoriya and Todoroki then enter the ring "BEGIN" Midnight yells from a cement bomb shelter.

Todoroki goes for a ice attack but Midoriya counters with a flick "seven fingers left" Ojiro points out "so seven flicks and two punches, maybe a kick too, but I don't think that will be enough to stop Todoroki. Even with that insane power Midoriya is outmatched or at least equal in nearly every catagory."

Midoriya and Todoroki both exchange some words before Todoroki sends another wave of ice just for it to get countered by another flick.

"I don't think Midoriya is trying to win" Tsuyu points out "by now he would at least try to shorten the distance between him and Todoroki."

She does have a point, Midoriya is probably up to something either genius or completely reckless, maybe even both knowing him.

Ice, flick, ice, flick, they both go back and fourth and yell at one another, and from the looks of things Midoriya is getting under Todoroki's skin.

**Todoroki Perspective**

"Numar said something earlier, something I'm sure you thought about" Midoriya yells "How that Quirk isn't your father's, THAT'S YOUR QUIRK TODOROKI, NOT HIS!"

His words cut into me like a knife "mom" I remember saying years ago "I'm going to be a hero."

For the first time in a long time, I don't think about my father, his wishes, his foolish dream, what I think about is what I said to my mom all those years ago.

It's as if a curtain is risen, flames flare up from my left side, looking to the stands I see a grin spread across Numar's face, as if he was expecting this to happen.

"SHOTO" my father yells as he stomps down some stairs "FINALLY YOU'VE GIVEN UP THAT FOOLISH ACT OF YOURS, FINALLY YOU'VE EMBRACED YOUR FLAMES!"

Shut him out. Midoriya rushes forward still ready to fight "let's finish this" I say smiling.

Midoriya leaps into the air and prepares a punch while I use both of my sides.

Everything is then surrounded by smoke.

**Cro Perspective**

"IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUT OF BOUNDS, TODOROKI CONTINUES TO THE SEMI FINALS" Present Mic screeches.

**Ok so I rushed the end of the chapter, I'm sorry about that but I literally have a few minutes to spare before my deadline.**

**I will make sure the next chapter is the end of this tournament arc due to me getting bored of writing fight after fight after fight.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tournament Finale

**Small change here, I'm just putting Hagakure back in Class A, not a crazy change but I need to do this for a future Arc.**

**Bracket:**

Numar vs Catriki

Todoroki vs Uraraka

**Neko Perspective**

"Soo, what's up with that crystal guy" My classmate/kinda friend Fukashi Dosuki asks "is he your boyfriend or something" she asks with a dumb grin on her face.

"No" I say "we're just friends."

"He beat the crap out of Arashi though" Sansei says from across the seating area "he took up that dumb bet, stormed through the entire festival, _and_ he risked his position in the hero course all for _you_, are you _sure_ that there's nothing going on between you two?"

That is a lot "we aren't dating" I say "but now that you've pointed all of that out...I think Cro likes me" I say covering my face "how did I not notice this!"

Fukashi wraps her arm "a better question is, do you like him?"

I get even more embarrassed "we've known each other for nearly a decade now, he's like a brother, a hot cybernetic brother who has helped me build up my hero page...Oh gosh I like him back" I say covering my face in embarrassment.

Fukashi grins "you have a match against him, that is the _perfect_ moment to ask him out!"

I'm then called to the prep room "what should I even say to him," I ask myself "Hey I know we've been friends for years now, but hey let's start dating" I say sarcastically out loud.

Gosh I'm a nervous wreck.

Maybe Midoriya could help.

I open my phone and call Midoriya "Izuku" I say when he answers the phone "I need your help."

**Flashback**

"Hello" I say to the orange haired kid sitting alone at a lunch table "Are you new here too?"

"No, just alone" the orange haired kid responds in some really bad Japanese with an accent I've never heard before.

"Is that arm made of plastic" I ask "THAT'S SO COOL!"

The boy looks surprised "really?"

"Yeah" I reply "I like those kinds of Quirks!"

"not my Quirk" the boy replies "fake" he says taking the arm off "how many times do I have to explain this damn thing" he says in English though I don't have a clue what he said.

"THAT'S EVEN COOLER" I yell "it's like a second Quirk!"

The boy looks even more surprised "you like this," he says pointing to his own arm.

"Hecking yeah" I reply "I love tech stuff, almost as much as heroes!"

The boy smiles a tiny bit "I like heroes" he replies "they help people."

"I KNOW RIGHT" I yell "super cool! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO MEET ALL OF THE HEROES!"

**End of Flashback**

Marching onto the stage I see just how tired Cro actually is "you look rough" I say.

"I'm well aware of that" Cro retorts "Midoriya said that you had something to tell me" he continues "if it's about Arashi that's fine, I'll kick his ass again."

"I'm going to ignore that you said again, because this has nothing to do with that jerk" I say before Midnight clears her throat.

"Save the talk for after the match" Midnight says "the match has already begun. If neither of you make a move then the both of you will be disqualified."

Cro sighs "I'm sure it can wait" he says to me.

"But I like you" I yell "a lot!"

Midnight freezes "ok never mind pour your heart out girl" she cheers.

Cro looks back and forth between Midnight and I "I guess that can't wait," he says.

"It really can't" I say annoyed by his stubbornness "I _like_ you, and I _need_ to know if you like me back!"

**Cro Perspective**

**Flashback**

Not many people bother talking to me, I'm bad at Japanese and only have one arm, and the fact that I can't go a day without a panic attack doesn't help either.

Yet this girl, Neko, is sitting next to me, I don't understand half the things she says, but it's quite obvious that she's a fan of heroes, and she isn't even fazed by my lack of arm. She is quite loud, and she hardly sits still, she seems like the kind of person who would be a very popular girl, yet she only seems to have me as a friend.

I've only known her for a few days and she is already close to being my best friend.

During the summer months I've begun to grasp the understanding of Japanese, and with Neko's constant talking I'm able to understand more and more words due to her explaining words that I don't understand.

After a few years pass my knowledge of Japanese was enough to rival my English "Finally" Neko says rolling her chair away from her computer desk "I set it up."

"The Hero Page" I question "It seems unnecessary to make your own page then to set up an account on an existing page."

Neko has a smug look on her face "that would be too easy, Cro I'm gonna make this page a rival to every other hero website in existence."

"Then I guess I'll have to help you" I say sitting down next to her.

**End of Flashback**

She really likes me. How haven't I noticed, we've been friends for so long, I should've noticed this.

But do I like her? I do, but I'm not sure if it's the same as how she feels. I'm her friend, her best friend, ever since we've met all those years ago.

I think back to all the times we've laughed, got in trouble, even when we recorded stuff for her hero page.

We've had each others backs for nearly a decade, and I honestly don't know how I should feel.

Am I really that messed up? That I can't even tell if I love my friend?

I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want to see her hurt, Arashi is proof of that. I've done so much for her now that I think about it, the bet, fighting Arashi, getting her camera back, of course I like her.

But if we get together, that means she could end up hurt, Blade, Chikara, Phobia, should I really put her in danger just because we like each other?

"Neko" I begin "you know the villains that are after me, I do like you, but some villains _are_ after me, if we do get together there's a chance you might become a target."

Neko smiles "I don't care" she says "because I know you'll be there for me."

I smile back "so it's decided then."

Midnight squeals "congrats!"

Well she ruined it "I give up" Neko says "I'll be cheering for you Cro, so you better win!"

"I'll try" I reply "let's talk more after this tournament."

"Neko Catriki has given up" Present Mic says while sniffling "Cro Numar wins the match and the girl" he cries.

Back in the seating area Kaminari is crying "I'm so proud of you Numar" he cries "you got a cat girl, FOR A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Don't make it weird" I say sitting down.

"So lucky" Mineta cries "HOW ARE YOU A CHICK MAGNET!"

"First of all, I'm not a chick magnet" I say to him "second, Neko and I have been friends for a long time, this was bound to happen eventually, and third I'm not a pervert like you, clean up your act and maybe someone might actually like you."

"Up next is Uraraka versus Todoroki" Mr Aizawa announces "also don't use the match to confess any feelings, talk after the match if you have any feelings, and don't waste our time."

I can't help but laugh "I wonder who that was meant for" I say sarcastically.

"It was for you, you match wasting dumbass" Bakugou says.

"I was being sarcastic Blondie" I retort.

"Hey look the match started" Kirishima says getting between the two of us.

Todoroki looks at his right hand for a minute, but for whatever reason doesn't use his fire, instead he sweeps Uraraka back with a wave of ice.

Uraraka meanwhile remains diligent and attempts to shorten the distance between her and Todoroki "this matchup isn't very fair" Jiro says "Todoroki outrages her completely, and his ice is connected to the ground so her Quirk isn't able to do anything at all."

"She is determined to win, but willpower itself isn't enough to beat someone like Todiroki" Iida says as Uraraka is swept back by another wave of ice.

After a few more ice waves Todiroki has enough and throws a glacier at her ending the match immediately.

"He didn't even give her a chance" Kirishima says "not manly at all."

"Well, I guess it's my turn" I say getting up "time to throw another mountain or two."

"I hope you're joking" Ashido says before I leave.

**Midoriya Perspective**

"He's joking right" Ashido asks.

"I honestly can never tell" Yaoyorozu says.

"Knowing how powerful both Numar and Todoroki are, he may be serious" Kirishima says.

**Cro Perspective **

Entering the ring I smirk "So I noticed that you didn't use your flames, any reason as to why?"

Todoroki frowns and shifts into a glacier throwing position.

An all out attack right off the bat, usually I'd play along, but I'm here to win so I point my palm towards Todoroki "throw a glacier if you want, I'll stop it without much effort."

The match begins and Todoroki sends his ice in my direction "my apologies" he says before Ice comes into contact with my palm.

"Crystallization" I say finally using the main aspect of my Quirk.

Almost instantly his attack stops as the ice turns into crystals "good, looks like your ice is solid enough to be crystallized" I say to Todoroki.

Todoroki narrows his eyes "I thought you produced crystals, not turn things into them."

"My Quirk itself is Crystallization, the crystals l use to fight are just another aspect of my Quirk."

"In other words, you completely counter my ice" Todoroki says "im guessing you're leaving me no choice but to use my fire then" Todoroki guesses.

"Bingo" I reply "I want you to give it your all, just like you did with Midoriya."

Todoroki looks at his right hand and smirks "you can really be annoying" he says as the temperature rises "all I wanted to do was to prove my father wrong, but now you make me want to surpass him, on my own terms" he says before the right side of his body lights on fire and his left side produces ice.

I can't crystallize fire "guess I'll throw everything I have left" I say "Crimson Overflow."

Once again the walls of cement weaken our attacks.

**Midoriya Perspective**

"I can't see a thing" Kirishima says as everyone coughs at the amount of smoke "who won?"

As the smoke clears neither Numar or Todoroki are in the ring "a tie" Ashido questions.

Numar is the first to pick himself up off of the ground, his gym uniform being torn to shreds, burnt, and partly frozen while cuts and bruises line his body. Todoroki on the other hand has several cuts along him and half of his uniform has been burnt to a crisp.

"It appears Numar was overpowered" Tokoyami comments "his condition is far worse than Todoroki's, and his side of the field is covered in both ice and crystals, the force of the attack must've been enough to knock Todoroki out of the ring.

"How is Numar even standing" Jiro asks "he's taken a hit like _that_ he shouldn't be able to even stand."

"The better question is, who won" Kaminari says.

The loudspeaker makes that ear destroying ringing sound and everyone goes quiet before Mr Aizawa speaks "we've received confrontation from Midnight and from video replay, Cro Numar was the first to leave the ring, however upon closer inspection Shoto Todoroki slid out of bounds before Numar had hit the ground, and thus Cro Numar is the victor."

Cro pulls his arm into the air in celebration, and then immediately falls over from exhaustion.

**Cro Perspective**

I am so fucking tired. Two Crimson Overflows in one day was probably a bit much for my body to handle, and it's a miracle that I retained control over myself.

It's also a miracle that I actually won, sure by dumb luck, but I'm not complaining.

After a swift but careful healing from Recovery Girl I put on a prosthetic arm Uncle Dune dropped off for me earlier today, which would've been nice to know about earlier but at this point I couldn't care less.

Arriving into a basement area below the stage I bump into Todoroki and Uraraka "congrats Numar" Uraraka says "wow you look worn out" she says not pulling any punches.

"Recovery Girl used my energy to heal me, I've never been so tired before. I want to just lie down and sleep for like a week."

Apparently during my match with Todoroki, Uraraka and Neko played rock paper scissors for third place, Neko lost and so Uraraka gets the bronze metal.

Stepping onto a pedestal I stand still as the pillars rise out of the crowd.

"I AM HERE" All Might bellows "TO HAND OUT SOME REWARDS!"

All Might kneels and puts the bronze metal around Uraraka "You did very well Young Uraraka, I'm sure your parents are very proud of you, excellent work young lady.

"Thank you sir" she replies while holding the medal as if it's the most important thing to her.

All Might then moves onto Todoroki "young man, I know your father can be tough, growing up under him can't be easy, but going for the top is something I see in the both of you, even though you didn't get first, be proud that you fought well, and always keep that flame within" All Might says before handing the medal over to Todoroki.

"I will sir" Todoroki says.

All Might then moves over to me "Numar, oh boy where do I begin? Starting off I must congratulate you on getting first in the sports festival, second I have to congratulate you on finding your true feelings with Miss Catriki, and third...you surprised everyone with the power you've shown, even with one arm you've passed every expectation I had, you'll make a fine hero, and I am eager to see where you'll go in life."

The golden medal is then placed around my head, and I can feel it's weight. Both physically and metaphorically "Thank you too sir."

**OK I'm a day late again, I'm really sorry about that, but I might just make Monday upload day.**

**As usual I hope all of you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a comment.**

**AND FINALLY WE'RE OUT OF THE DAMN SPORT FESTIVAL ARC!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hero names and Internships

Neko and I are now dating, we both decided that we would take things slow since both of us have no clue how dating actually works.

So our first step is hand holding as we walk to school.

"How romantic" Ashido says when we pass by her and Hagakure.

Neko blushes a bit "I feel embarrassed, this seemed so much better in movies."

"Wait, this was your idea, wait movies?" I say to her.

"It's all couple's do in anime" Neko cries out in embarrassment "most shows don't even show the dating itself!"

"Your getting dating advice...from anime" I ask "I hope it wasn't some yandere stuff."

"Tsundere" Neko corrects "wait, that's not the point! I have no clue how dating actually works!"

Ashido is trying _really_ hard not to laugh, and I'm sure Hagakure is covering Ashido's mouth "I have a suggestion" my invisible classmate says "hold Numar's robot hand."

"Why my mechanical hand?"

"It won't feel the same" Hagakure says "I'm feeling it right now." I yank my hand away from her direction and accidentally dent a metal fence "im kidding" Hagakure yells while probably waving her hands in front of my face.

Neko grabs my mechanical hand "wow this actually feels less humiliating."

"I feel offended" I say in English so that none of them understand me.

"Quit with the American talk, it's not fair!" Ashido whines.

"So they don't understand us" Neko asks in English. Ok Neko understands me but that's alright.

"YOU TOO" Ashido screams.

"They have their own love language" Hagakure cries "so beautiful, so romantic" she says while I assume she wipes away a tear.

"It's too cute" Ashido cries while hugging Hagakure "never change" she says to Neko and I "I'll die if you do."

"Do you deal with them everyday" Neko asks.

"I think we're their only source of drama" I reply as we get to where we usually split to go to our classes "see ya."

Entering class Kaminari has a smug look on his face "looking good Mr Dating" he says "sooo, how's the dating life?"

"Save the gossip for later" Mr Aizawa says from the front of the room "you have more important things at hand."

"Like what" Uraraka asks.

Midnight then barges into the room "Hero Names!"

"You have twenty minutes to pick a name" Mr Aizawa says already crawling into his sleeping bag "don't be loud."

Upon receiving my board I turn to Kaminari "I never thought about a hero name for myself" I say "do you have any ideas."

"No clue for myself" Kaminari replies.

"I have an idea" Jiro says leaning over.

"Jammingway" I suggest.

Jiro looks over to me "I was gonna say that."

"It fits Kaminari pretty well," I reply.

"Yeah cause he always ends up dumbing himself" Jiro says.

"Oh that's not what I was thinking" Kaminari says "man you two are brutal."

"Fine how about Electrode?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a Pokemon" Kaminari grumbles.

"I was thinking about electrons but that works too," I reply.

"Screw it I made one myself" Kaminari days before stepping to the front of the room "Chargebolt" he yells.

"I like it" Midnight says.

"KING EXPLOSION MURDER" Bakugou yells.

"No" Midnight says.

Kaminari grins "How about Explosion Boy?"

"Ground Zero would be better" I suggest "he could say something like, grr welcome to Ground Zero."

"Dang that's actually really badass" Kaminari says "Yo Bakugou how about Ground Zero?"

"Fine" Bakugou yells before scrubbing away "Lord Explosion Murder" off of his board.

As more and more of my classmates go up, the more I think.

A name that would be good for me, tough, but not one like King Explosion Murder, a name that like would scare the people I save, and I'll also need a name that makes sense towards my style.

A memory from years back then comes into my head, a book on rocks my mother had bought me, and I remember her showing me a bunch of crystals similar to the crystals I make, and one specific name comes to mind.

"Cinnabar" I say revealing my hero name.

"Oooh naming yourself after a rock known for being deadly" Midnight says "I like it!"

**Cinnabar is a crystal that contains mercury, mercury is dangerous when it comes into contact with skin, please exercise caution whenever/if you are near a Cinnabar crystal.**

"Times up" Mr Aizawa says crawling out of his sleeping bag "time to move onto the important things" Mr Aizawa says sending me to my seat "some of you may have very few requests due to a certain few individuals in this class getting high amounts of internship requests, my advice is to take your time and think about what you want to do and pick a place that corresponds with that plan."

With that out of the way, Mr Aizawa writes the total number of requests everyone has.

Todoroki: 4185

Numar: 4001

Bakugou: 360

Iida: 360

Ashido: 342

Uraraka: 322

Kirishima: 285

Kaminari: 108

Yaoyorozu: 72

Ojiro: 39

Midoriya: 1

"IT'S JUST NUMAR AND TODOROKI AT THE TOP AGAIN" Sero yells in complaint.

Mr Aizawa gives Sero a death stare "their results are only so high because of the effort they put into the festival, unlike most of you both Numar and Todoroki showed off what they were capable of, and just how far they're able to go."

"I'm surprised Numar doesn't have more points" Kirishima says out loud "he was a beast."

"Not many people want someone with one arm" I point out "and I'm sure my match against Neko didn't help with those numbers either."

"That's still an impressive amount of requests" Yaoyorozu says "a lot more than me."

"Some jerk knocked you out" Jiro says "I'm sure you would've gotten a lot more requests if that didn't happen."

"Wasn't that guy found halfway through a wall" Ojiro asks.

"I wonder what happened to him," I say out loud to cover up my curb stomping of Arashi.

Mr Aizawa then cuts all of us off "I advise you get started with finding a place, some of you have a lot to go through."

As it turns out Four Thousand and One papers are a lot more than someone may actually think.

I drop yet another pile of papers onto my desk "done" Todoroki says to Mr Aizawa handing in a paper.

He didn't even bother looking. I'm pretty sure the others would kill to be in his position.

"Numar" Iida says walking up to me "do you need any help?"

"Actually if you could help carry some stack of papers to my desk that would be great."

"I'll help too" Midoriya says before getting up.

"Thanks" I reply before sitting down on my desk. Grappling my hand up I grab the first paper off of the tallest stack.

I look at the name on the paper "Iida, Midoriya no need to bother with the paper anymore, I got a place now."

"ALREADY" Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero yell in unison.

I reveal the name on the paper to my classmates "Hogo Numar, my grandfather, and head of the Guardian Agency."

"Oh yeah I forgot you come from a family of heroes" Kaminari says "but the Guardian Agency isn't a very...well no offense but it's in the middle of nowhere."

"Which is why I should go now" I say "I haven't heard from my grandpa for basically my entire life now may be my only chance to learn from him." He might know more about the League of Hero Killers. That's the real reason as to why I'm going, but the others don't need to get caught up in my villain problem. "Now, what to do with all of this paper" I say looking at the stacks around my desk.

"BURN IT" Ashido yells.

"Absolutely not" Iida scolds "we should recycle the paper for-" Iida says before I crystallize the papers and smash the crystals with my mechanical arm.

"That was probably a good idea" I say looking at the mess of crystal shards around my desk "anyone got a broom?"

After cleaning up my crystals Iida suggests that he and I should stay back and clean up the classroom even more "Numar" Iida asks the moment everyone leaves "have you heard about what happened to my brother?"

I shake my head "I don't watch the news very often, I haven't had the best experience when it comes to news coverage so I tend to avoid news stations whenever I can."

Iida nods "I see, then I suppose I should explain, my brother was attacked by the hero killer."

I stop in place "I'm sorry to hear about that, who attacked him?"

"A villain named Stain" Iida spits out as if the villains very name is enough to make him angry, "it's a miracle my brother is alive, but I need some advice and I have some questions."

"Ask away" I reply "I'd be happy to help."

"How do you deal with the guilt" Iida asks nearly in tears "I was busy with the sports festival and my brother was being _hunted_."

"Guilt, It's been a long time since I've felt that, I got over my guilt as time went on, but that's probably because I shifted the blame from myself to the villains responsible, but if i'm being honest, our..._incidents_ aren't that similar, I witnessed what happened to my family, I lost _everything_, you however lost nothing, so our experience on what happened will be different."

"I see" Iida says lowering his head "there is another thing I have to ask, if given the chance, would you stop those villains?"

"Of course" I reply "those three are monster's, though I wouldn't stop them out of revenge, if that's what you're asking."

Iida looks away "You know why I asked that then?"

"Beating Stain won't heal your brother, and stopping the LOHK won't bring my parents back, though if it will bring you some or well any closure, beating Stain for the sake of stopping him may help, but beating him for revenge will solve nothing."

"Wouldn't I beat him either way" Iida asks.

"_If_ you beat him, if he can take down your brother _and_ other _pro_ heroes then he _can_ kill you, and if you beat Stain for revenge that wouldn't make you any better than him, but beating him for the sake of stopping his attack spree would be the right thing to do."

"I see" Iida says "I planned on going after him, though after what you've said, I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Well, if you do end up going after him, be careful, going in reckless and without a plan is a terrible idea."

Iida chuckles "you were nothing but reckless in the sports festival."

"Because I had nothing to lose towards the end" I reply "if I lost then I lost, nothing more nothing less, but I'm talking about fighting a villain known for killing heroes, lives _will_ be at stake, and a single slip up could cost you or someone else their life."

"I'm aware of that" Iida replies as some of the others enter the room "Thank you for speaking with me Numar."

"If you wanna talk some more I'd be happy to, it's not often I get a chance to give people advice."

"Hey wait a minute you two didn't even clean" Ashido says.

"Yup" I reply nonchalantly "we just talked the entire time."

"I needed some advice" Iida adds "Numar helped quite a bit."

Ashido lights up "ok, who's the lucky girl" she asks grinning.

"What was discussed is a secret between Iida and I" I respond.

"Aww no fair" Ashido whines.

Before anyone can continue the bell then rings "Well I gotta go, see ya around Iida."

"I see you later, but Numar please, call me Ingenium."

**Huh a chapter without fighting, it's been a long time since everyone was calm. **

**As usual I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far, and feel free to leave a review/comment.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Guardian Agency

"Kaminari was right, this place is out in the middle of nowhere" I say out loud while I stand in front of a map pinned to a wooden board. The bus then does a U-turn and heads down the dirt road "looks like that was the last stop too."

"Oi" a man says "I don't recognize you, what business do you have with this town?"

"I'm interning at the Guardian Agency" I reply "my name is Cro Numar."

"OH HOGO'S GRANDKID" the man yells "I heard bout you, you won that sports festival old man Hogo been blabbing about."

"Yes" I reply "if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me how to get to the Guardian Agency."

"Anything for a relative of Hogo, old man Hogo done a lot for this town, and us townsfolk do what we can to help each other out, you big city folk could use some of them manners."

"I can agree with that," I reply before following the man into town.

The town if anyone would call it that is very small. Looking around I see a school, a church, a market place, a few dozen houses scattered around, and then the largest building.

Three kids are waiting on the porch. One of which has an eyepatch over her left eye "are you here to stay too" she asks "you're pretty old, but grandpappy let's anyone in" the girl who looks to be around nine years old says.

"I'm interning here" I say "my name is Cro Numar."

"OH" the girl says "I didn't think grandpappy had an actual intern coming, I'm Kizu."

"Fusho" a boy around the age of eleven with a prosthetic hand says.

"Pan" the second girl around the age of six who seems scared of me says.

An old man then comes out of the Japanese styled house "jeez, you grew fast, though it has been a while" Grandpa says "im guessing Kizu already introduced herself."

The man who lead me to the agency waves as he walks away "nice meeting ya kid."

"GO TO HELL JAKU" Grandpa yells.

"DRINK PISS HOGO" Jaku yells back.

Well this is going to be one hell of a week.

"Be nice gramps" Fusho says "you'll scare your actual grandson."

"I've seen worse" I retort.

"We're well aware of that" Fusho says.

"I was going to show them the sports festival broadcast so they could see what you could do, but Pan isn't good with fights."

"I see" I say "so they don't know that much about my arm?"

"You brought _that_ arm" Grandpa asks looking at my mechanical arm.

"Is that bad?"

Grandpa gestures for the three to run into the agency "the kids here have been through a lot, you can't just waltz on in with a cannon in your arm."

"Oh," I say "to be fair, I didn't know about any kids being here."

"I guess that is fair" Grandpa says "just make sure that you don't do anything sudden Pan is still recovering and I don't want you to send her into a panic attack."

"I have to ask, what's with the kids anyways?"

Grandpa leads me inside where I instantly see a shrine set up for my mother "your mother had a nickname" Grandpa says "the Guardian of Peace, see before All Might came around and wiped out so many criminal organizations, it was very common for bystanders to get hurt during gang wars, your mother set out to protect those people, I even joined in on the idea and founded this agency going as far to call myself the Guardian too. See this name isn't just a name, it's a title, to these kids I _am_ their grandfather, _their_ Guardian, without me these kids would have no one, all seven of them would be alone, all because their families were stolen from them."

"Just like me" I say.

"Why do you think I brought these kids in" Grandpa says "I'm doing what your mother tried to do, see there's probably a part of your mother's story you've never heard of, before she took down the LOHK, before she was killed. My daughter went to America to do what I've been doing, give people a place to feel safe, but the LOHK was notorious for finishing the job, and one day...they got her agency."

"So she fought back" I say.

"Anyone would have" Grandpa says "a lot of kids died, kids who just wanted normal lives, kids who had nothing to do with villains, and now I hope I can keep my daughter's dream alive."

"Gramps" Fusho says "Pan is in another panic attack...I accidentally dropped a book."

Following Grandpa into another room I see Pan curled up into a ball, tears flowing out of her eyes "her parents were shot in front of her" Grandpa explains "She's had PTSD ever since."

Grandpa then sits down next to her and she clings to his jacket "I miss my momma" Pan cries "pappa...pappa."

"I know dear" Grandpa says "what happened was awful, they will be missed, but I'm sure they are still watching over you" Grandpa says "now dry those tears, it's almost time for dinner."

Pan wipes away her tears.

Fusho the brings me over to a room with a bunk bed "Gamos said you're staying in my room" Fusho says "you get the top bunk."

"Fine by me," I say before we go to a dining room.

From there I meet the four other kids Grandpa mentioned earlier. First up is Fuantei a girl at the age of six who was abandoned by her family due to her unstable Quirk, her arms are covered in burns and she stays alone, only sitting down to eat when most of the others are done. Second is Tokage, a ten year old boy with a lizard like body who was almost lynched by a mob of religious freaks. Third is Hoki, a seven year old girl who was found on the doorstep of this agency. Finally there's Aka a ten year old boy who was found beaten to a bloody pulp and dumped onto the side of a road.

With dinner out of the way I'm then given the first task of my internship.

Washing the dishes.

"I'll begin your training tomorrow" Grandpa says "as for now, go get some sleep."

**I said I'd upload Monday, I never said I wouldn't upload two chapters.**

**As per usual, please enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment/review.**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Training

It's four in the morning when grandpa brings me down a trail "I looked at the footage of the sports festival, and I definitely see some problems."

"I think I did ok" I reply as I carry a heavy book bag filled with training equipment alongside the wrist and leg weights grandpa is having me wear.

"You're not wrong, but I still saw issues, you're too reliant on that Quirk, and you're reckless, almost every fight you were in you went in guns blazing, while you're strong you don't plan ahead, and a smart villain could use that against you."

"So you want me to plan before anything happens?"

"Hell no" Grandpa says "we're Numar's, we don't do that, I'm gonna make you think on the fly, starting with that reaction time of yours, by the end of the day I want you to see any attack from any direction." As if on cue a rope wraps around my legs and I'm flung upside down "I've rigged this entire mountain with traps meant for bears, villains, and other dangerous critters. I expect you to be ready for your actual lesson by noon, and don't lose anything you have on you, everything in that bag is vital to your training."

With that grandpa leaves me hanging upside down from a tree "Crystallization" I say when I manage to touch the rope around my legs, breaking through the crystals I fall to the ground and immediately fall into a pit trap.

This is going to suck.

**Hogo Perspective**

"You think has gonna get back in time" Fusho asks.

I hand him the binoculars "I would have gone a bit further into the forest, but he set off a trap so for now today is going to be an easy day for him."

"So that's a no" Fusho says looking through the binoculars "ooh he just got hit by a log trap."

"Big one or small one?"

"Small one, but he's close to the other log tr...ooh another pitfall."

"I'll make sure to speed up his reaction time" I say "let me know when he gets close to the agency, I have to make breakfast."

"Ok gramps" Fusho says before laughing at my grandson "He fell for the other log trap, and now he's back in that pit."

**Cro Perspective**

Too many traps. I actually manage to stand up for once without falling for a trap "meant for a bear my ass" I say out loud before spotting a bear trap several inches away from my foot "that thing could take my foot off" I point out to myself.

**Several hours later**

Stumbling back to the agency I drop the heavy book bag in front of Grandpa "I'm ready for the next step" I say already glad to be out of that damn forest.

Grandpa grins "alright, how much do you like getting hit?"

"Why" I ask before grandpa punches me in the gut.

"You're too slow, and you leave yourself wide open" Grandpa says before handing me a bamboo staff "we're going to fix that."

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?"

"If you hate getting hit then don't get hit" Grandpa says as if it's that simple.

"That has to be the best advice of all time" I say sarcastically.

Grandpa then hits the top of my head with his own bamboo staff "Don't get mouthy with me, I'm training you, feeding you, and housing you for basically free."

"Sorry" I say rubbing the top of my head "but how is this going to help?" I ask gesturing to the bamboo staff.

"You'll learn to watch for attacks, then you'll learn how to not get hit, and finally you'll learn how to attack back, so for now just watch my movements and try to find a pattern" Grandpa says before hitting me in the side with the staff at a fast speed "if it helps try to think of this as an actual fight."

I take Grandpa's advice and shift into a fighting position "I think I'm ready" I say before Grandpa hits the side of my leg.

"Your opponent won't wait until you're ready, villains will take any advantage they can get to win, so don't give them a chance."

"Ok, Crimson Gauntlet" I say.

"I didn't say you could use your Quirk."

"You never said I couldn't" I retort.

"Fair point" Grandpa replies as I drop the bamboo staff "just don't completely rely on that Quirk for this fight."

"Sounds good to me," I say before Grandpa makes a move to strike me.

"Looks like my son taught you a few things" Grandpa says when I block his attack.

"A little, I also learned from experience" I say thinking back to all of the fights ive been in.

"How about some more" Grandpa says before trying to use his staff to knock me off of my feet.

I jump to avoid his sweep and attempt to drop kick Grandpa, but Grandpa steps back, balancing of my hand I land on my feet and jump towards Grandpa "Ora" I yell throwing a punch.

Grandpa grabs my metal hand and attempts to restrain me, but I undo my arm and turn to throw a second punch with my other arm. Grandpa then knees me in the stomach and tosses my arm on me "You are tricky, but I wouldn't give that arm up for just a chance to hit your opponent."

"If I had hit you I would've had my crystals spread along your body" I reply.

"What if you didn't hit me? You would've been down an arm, and that wouldn't be good. You need to be less reckless."

"High risk high reward" I say.

"High risk of death" Grandpa retorts "that's enough for today anyways, I'm getting too old for constant movement."

"It's two in the afternoon" I point out isn't it a bit early to stop.

"If you want to keep going then you can go back into that forest" Grandpa says.

"I retract my previous statement."

**I really don't have much to say this chapter with the exception of the usual enjoy/review shiz.**

**So ye see y'all in a week.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Give me a challenge Gramps

**Sorry about the short chapters lately, but hopefully this and the next chapter should make up for those short chapters.**

Several days of being in the mountains as pretty much changed me.

For example, I'm much better at avoiding the traps. A large log hurdles in my direction, but I roll to the side and crack the log in half with a single punch. I then press my hand against the ground and crystallize the top of a pitfall trap.

"Too easy" I say while brushing off my hero suit.

Making my way through the forest I get over to the agency in record time "ten minutes to spare" Grandpa says checking a pocket watch "you've gotten faster."

"That's for sure" Fusho says "Gramps he's going to be faster than you at this rate."

"We'll see about that" Grandpa says.

"We've been doing the same thing for several days now" I mention "I only have two days left before I go back, and I haven't done much improvement outside of my speed."

"you've only had a week, you can't improve in such a short amount of time" Fusho points out.

"He has a point" Grandpa says "and you haven't helped with that risk everything fighting style you're sticking with."

"Some things can never change" I reply.

"Like your attitude" Grandpa retorts "now that you've wasted my time, you can go watch the kids while I make lunch, I'm assume you know their triggers by now?"

"Fuantei needs ice for her arms, loud noises scare Pan, Tokage doesn't like his reflections, Kizu will need help changing her eyepatch, Aka is quiet and likes his space, and Hoki will try to help out despite her age and small size."

"What about me" Fusho asks.

"You don't seem to have any problems" I say to him "do you?"

"He thinks you're cool" Grandpa interrupts "he watched the sports festival with me."

"I DON'T THINK HE'S COOL" Fusho yells in embarrassment.

"I'm hurt" I say messing with him.

"OK you're ba...cool" Fusho says careful not to swear in front of his adoptive grandfather.

Grandpa continues to the kitchen, possibly noting his grandsons bad language problem "all people don't have just one problem, they have been through a lot, so you'll find more about them the more you take care of them, you may even find a lot in common with those kids."

Grandpa then goes into the kitchen, Fusho embarrassed then heads into the common room where everyone else is. Following him I find everyone watch Pre-Quirk cartoons "Man you kids have some old tastes" I murmur to myself as some coyote guy is blown up by his own creation.

The TV volume is low enough to where Pan flinches but it doesn't send her into another panic attack "You ok Pan" I ask.

"We're helping her get over her fear" Kizu says "little by little the volume will go up."

I'm not sure if that's helpful or harmful to Pan's mental health.

BOOM

Pan covers her ears and curls up "Who turned the TV up" I ask trying to keep things under control as Fusho takes Pan to the kitchen.

"No one" Kizu says "we would've had to get up to do that."

BOOM

This time I can tell the noise came from outside, Grandpa barges into the common room "Everyone to the cellar, Kid" he says turning to me "We may have trouble."

I head to the front door and some guys in robes are outside "We are here to cleanse the boy" one yells as several more set off firecrackers.

BOOM

"I don't need cleansing" I say to the religious assholes "Now, you're on agency property leave or i'll have to _escort _you off of the premises."

"We are here in the name of god" one of the robed men yell "the mutants are to be _corrected_."

"Not interested" I say attempting to slam the door, but one puts their foot in the door frame.

"This is god's work" the man with his foot in the door says.

Grandpa sighs "Cro they're breaking into the agency, im giving you permission to use force. Now I'll go take care of Pan."

As grandpa heads to the cellar these men look to each other "Cro?" One says confused at my name.

I grin "have you not heard? I'm Cro Numar, winner of the UA sports festival."

They all back away "Its fifteen on one, _and_ we have God's will!"

"Good to know" I say "Crystallization." The door frame immediately turns crystal and the religious cult back away even more.

"YOU HERETIC" one of them yells lighting their fist on fire.

"Crimson Gauntlet" I say before grabbing the cultists fist. Covering their fist in crystals I kick them in the crotch before kicking them down the stairs "Here's a new move I've come up with, Cinnabar Bomb" I say before spreading the crystals along the cultist taking five out in the process leaving ten left.

"Tsunami" a voice behind them says as water sweeps across them.

"You've got some balls coming here" I say as Arashi Mizu steps out of the shadows.

"It's not just me" Mizu says "after getting my ass kicked I found some guys who also hate you, ain't that right boss?"

"Buying out some cultist group was the hard part, but with Mizu on our side accessing school records was easy" Phobia says as he steps up next to Mizu.

I quickly look around checking to see where Blade and Chikara are "If you're wondering, Blade and Chikara are working with another gang on a project of theirs. It caught Chikara's attention and he plans on getting a certain device on I-Island, but I wouldn't worry about them, I would worry about yourself"

First to go down has to be Mizu, he's just too much of a counter. I'm not too worried about the cultists, but Phobia is going to be difficult to deal with, I can't get up close without running the risk of him using his Quirk on me, and to make things worse Mizu renders my long range useless.

If I go for Mizu, Phobia will go for me, If I go for Phobia, Mizu will counter me.

I snap back to reality as Grandpa steps forward "You" he says to Phobia "I know you."

"Im aware of that" Phobia replies "I did help kill your daughter."

"The other two aren't here" I say to Grandpa.

"Good" Grandpa says "you take that kid, I'll take the villain."

"I'm fine with that" Mizu says "AQUA GAUNTLET!"

That motherfucker is now stealing my moves "Crimson Gauntlet" I retort. If I can beat Mizu with one arm then I can definitely stop him with two.

Our fists clash and my crystals crumble, but I grab his fist and press my foot against his side "Thank you for teaching me this Grandpa" I say as I pull on his arm and push with my side.

POP

Mizu clutches his now out of socket arm and screams in agony "YOU BITCH TSUNAMI" he yells aiming his attack towards the agency.

Grandpa then leaps in front of the wave "Switch" he yells to me. Before Phobia moves towards me I watch as Mizu's attack splits in two when it gets near Grandpa.

**Hogo Numar**

Quirk: Typhoon

Hogo can summon category 5 hurricane winds at will, he can use this wind to fly, stop enemies dead in their tracks, and to clear obstacles, but he has no control in the direction his wind goes and has the chance to hurt innocent people.

So this is the power of my family. Looking away from Grandpa I see Phobia and the cultists are getting a bit too close for comfort "Cannon" I yell aiming my arm at Phobia.

BOOM

"HOLY SMITE" a cultists wight lighting around their hands says before attempting to strike me.

"Cinnabar Bomb" I say stopping the cultist im calling FlameFist.

Two cultists then jump in two directions as Phobia leaps past them. I jump back and enter the common room of the agency via window. Phobia crashes through the rest of the wall and that's when I notice a needle in his arm.

A drug? Steroids?

"Trigger" Phobia says noticing my curiosity "I hope you enjoy nightmares."

"I always thought of you as a respectful guy" I say as the room around us morphs.

"I won't kill you when you pass out, that would be a move of a coward." Pass out, but he hasn't laid a finger on me, unless? Did Trigger make his Quirk an AOE (area of effect) type? It must have because the agency morphs into a place ive been haunted by for years.

Im unable to do anything but watch as the agency morphs into my old home in america.

The home I grew up in.

The home of my parents.

As the nightmares usually go fire spreads along the house and normally I can't do a thing about it, but this is Phobia's Quirk making a hallucination I can still use my Quirk, I just can't see what I'm doing. I press my hand against the ground "Crimson Overflow."

The nightmare shifts around my crystals seemingly battling against the reality of my Quirk as my crystals begin to show the layout of the Guardian Agency mixed with my old home.

Phobia then comes into view "You should be on the ground shaking in fear," he says in awe.

I shrug "You see the same nightmare over and over again, you just get used to the fear, and my nightmares have stopped scaring me long ago."

Phobia clenches his teeth "Then let's find something more _deep_" he says as his Quirk morphes the room and my crystals to show the USJ.

Seeing the bodies of my friends on the ground as Blade and Chikara stand around them sickens me to my core "It's just a hallucination" I remind myself.

"Deeper" Phobia's voice echoes.

The area then morphs into UA's cafeteria, and I'm shown Mizu slapping Neko across the face "You're only pissing me off" I say into the air.

"DEEPER" Phobia yells as Im brought to the sports festival, Bakugou is going up against Neko, and it isn't pretty, Neko flinches at the loud explosions, and Bakugou is cackling like a maniac "This girl is special isn't she" Phobia says standing right next to me grinning from ear to ear.

"You wont get a chance to hurt her," I say to him as crystals begin to break through his Quirk again "because all you've done is piss me off."

The area quickly shifts and Neko's corpse is right in front of me, throat slit, bones sticking out of her arms and legs, brains splattered against a wall, and her clothes bloodied and shredded.

My arm shoots to my mouth so that vomit does not escape my mouth, swallowing the bile I turn to Phobia who is now about the size of a building "You're going to regret showing me that" I say my voice being cold and sharper than a knife.

I've never tried it before, but I'm sure this won't end well for anyone "Crimson Overflow" I say stacking my Overflows


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Crimson Guardian

**Part 2 of the (Quality) double upload and hot damn I'm excited to write this next fight, I hope all of you are as excited as I am, and THANK YOU for 2000 views and TEN followers, It's really fun to see that you guys are enjoying this story, and it's really fun to write this. As usual I hope every single one of you enjoy this, and please feel free to comment/review. Every bit of advice is accepted.**

Immediately after the second Overflow I feel it's changes, My hair/eyebrows slowly turn to crystals, patches of my trench coat, my clothes, and my mechanical arm are crystallizing and Phobia's hallucination around me crumbles as reality finally shows itself.

Phobia takes a step back, "what the hell did you do?"

I take a step forward and the process of my crystals spreading speeds up, my Quirk has reached a point that even my movement effects my Quirk "I'm not sure myself, but I like this" I reply.

Phobia then powers up his Quirk and attempts to show me Neko again, but a single swing of my arm obliterates his hallucination, it's as if I'm crystallizing his hallucination "How are you doing that" Phobia yells as his body shifts, the drug Trigger seems to be affecting his body now that he isn't able to effectively use his Quirk, Phobia's muscles swell up and his skin darkens as he sticks his now black tongue out "WHAT ARE YOU!"

His fists smash into the crystals around me as he uses his drug strength to pumble me, even in my own powered up state he is able to keep up with my crystals "Pressure strike" I say before punching Phobia in the eye.

"GAH" he yells before the room once again morphs this time into a black void, and this time my crystals don't affect the area around us, instead my crystals spread around his hallucination "YOU CAN'T WIN! I _AM _FEAR!"

"You don't scare me" I reply "because I know everything you show me is fake" I say before my crystals begin to spread onto my face, thankfully avoiding my eyes nose and mouth, but my entire body now has a crystal layer of armor.

Phobia then screams in anger and the void around us then morphs into a city as Phobia grows into the size of a giant and proceeds to shatter the buildings in anger. People are running around in terror and all around me death and destruction are all that is happening, Neko, Class A, Uncle, Auntie, Kaze, Kassho, Grandpa, and all of his adopted kids are all stomped on by Phobia, and that is the last I've had of his failing fear tactic.

"RED MOUNTAIN" I yell before sending a massive wave of crystals at the giant drug morphed Phobia. The area then morphs again and I'm brought to a very crowded place and my attack kills possibly hundreds of people turning each and every one of them into crystallized paste "You cowardly bastard" I yell to Phobia who is now behind me.

"DIE" he screams before he throws a punch with his giant mutated fist.

"CRIMSON GAUNTLET" I yell before throwing my own punch. Our fists clash and I tear through his hallucination.

Entering back into reality I turn to see Phobia backing away in fear "get away from me!"

"It may have been an illusion, but you made me kill a bunch of innocent people" I say in anger "You for only a moment made me a _villain _no a _monster_, and that _really_ pissed me off" I say making my way around my spreading crystals.

"My Quirk did that, It was what I saw you as" Phobia cries.

"Then you _are _afraid of me" I reply "Aren't you supposed to be fear itself? You're afraid of _one _child, a child you failed to kill ten years ago, and you wanted to finish the job, but you were stupid to underestimate what _ive _become, what _you _made me, and you made me a _hero_."

Phobia is left speechless "It was Blade who killed your parents" he says attempting to shift the blame.

"But you were the one who cemented my fear, for years I was haunted by nightmares, and PTSD, but if not for that, I wouldn't have been able to beat you, without you I would still be crippled by fear."

Phobia's drug then begins to wear off and his muscles return to their normal size "No, not yet" Phobia says as I stop in place in front of him, "I can't go down like this!"

"Reality is often the opposite of what you believe" I say "One day everything can go wrong, you could lose everything, your _parents_, your _arm_, _everything _you've ever known." Phobia is once again speechless as I just shattered his entire point, and I raise my arm "If you ever get out of prison, try not to be a villain, or else I'll have to stop you again."

I then snap my fingers and surround Phobia in crystals.

**Hogo Perspective**

The Agency is a mess of crystals by the time Cro leaves "I kinda relied on my crystals" he says covered in his own crystals "also I took down the villain."

"Not bad" I say gesturing to the pile of cultists behind me "That one kid ran as soon as the last of them went down though."

"You do have a stupidly broken Quirk" Cro says shrugging off his coat.

"I could say the same for you" I say looking at my agency "You wrecked my home."

"Oh" Cro says "to be fair though I was in hallucinations for most of my fight."

"I see" I reply "I dealt with an Illusion type Quirk back in my glory days."

It takes a long time but the police arrive and the cultists are arrested, and the villain will be brought to Tartarus, possibly never to see the light of day again, but things aren't all sunshine and rainbows, Cro falls unconscious after the police arrive and is helicoptered to a hospital, the kids are all thankfully in the cellar and are all passed out, possibly from that Phobia villain.

It's been about a decade but I call my son "Your kid destroyed my home" I say into the phone.

"Oh, sorry to hear that dad" Dune says "I have a spare room if you want it."

"I'll be bringing seven kids with me" I add before hanging up to get into my truck to go to the hospital Cro and the kids were brought to. The effects of that villain's Quirk could be dangerous and I need to make sure they're ok.

The city has changed quite a bit since I was last here, and the hospital is packed due to an attack of a nearby city "You must be Cro's Grandfather" a nurse says "Ill take you to him."

Following the lady I find Cro laying on a hospital bed.

I feel bad too, he pushed his Quirk too far, most of the bones within his left hand have partly crystallized along with all of his hair, if he were to use that Overflow move again he could end up crystallizing his own bones 'Hey Grandpa" Cro says finally noticing me "I already got the news about my hand."

"I see, then ill skip the small talk and get to the point, you need a new method of fighting."

"I think so too" Cro replies "I actually have an idea, you remember that kid that was with Phobia right?"

"Yeah I do" I reply "He got away."

"He's countered my Quirk, so I'm going to counter his."

"How so?"

Cro grins "That is a surprise for when I actually get this thing made."

"That's not a surprise, that's a cheap trick" I say.

"Touche" Cro replies.

"I am getting too old for this" I say after a long pause "My Quirk wasn't nearly as strong as it used to be."

"Don't say that Gramps" Cro says "You kicked some cultist ass."

"Only because my Quirk is strong" I reply "I've been a hero for decades kid, and...I think ive been one for long enough."

"What about my mother's dream" Cro asks while sitting up.

"That's why I want to talk to you" I begin "I'm old, old enough that my body is getting weaker, I'm only able to keep up with you because of my skill as a fighter, you though, you are young, and so far you're doing better than I have at your age, I relied on my Quirk to get to where I was, and I don't want to see you repeat my mistakes, after my daughter died I lost my care for glory, I almost quit heroics if it weren't for you and your sisters. Kid I want you to carry the torch for me, I want _you _to be the next Guardian."

Cro sits on the bed for a long time "When I fought Phobia, I used a move, but Phobia changed the environment and had me kill a crowd of people, I saw all of my friends die, my own girlfriend beaten to a bloody pulp, and I never want to see any of that again. Grandpa, for once I know what I want to do, those kids, my sisters, my friends, Neko, Uncle, Auntie, now that i've beaten Phobia the LOHK will stop at nothing to beat me, and I'll have to fight them, maybe alone, maybe not, but in the end I _have _to fight, I have to fight to protect people because that's what heroes do, so Grandpa, yes. I will be the next Guardian."

"Thank you" I say before reaching into my bag, I then pull a photo of his mother out and then put it on the table next to Cro's bed "I saved that from your crystal mess" I tell Cro "take good care of that photo."

Cro stares at the photo "I really did get my looks from her" he says running his arm across his eyes "Thanks Grandpa, I'll keep it in a safe place."

I then get up "I have to go now, good luck out there, Guardian."

**Cro Numar**

Hero Name: Guardian

**Once again I would like to thank everyone for 2000 views and 10 followers, writing this really is fun and It's been a blast so far, and one more thing.**

**IM INCLUDING THE MHA MOVIE INTO THE STORY, I've seen it enough times to get a pretty good grasp on the plot/events of the movie, so I would like to take a shot by throwing Cro into the movie, so look forward to that.**

**As per usual I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this, and once more please feel free to leave a review, and finally every bit of advice is more than welcome.**

**-R Falt**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A return to Normality

I had spent the weekend recovering from my fight and I have discovered a few things.

First: My hair is now crystallized, and for whatever reason water cannot break apart the crystallized hair.

Second: I can't use Crimson Overflow anymore unless I want to damage the bones within my hand, which means I need to fight villains without using the full potential of my Quirk.

Third: Fighting Villains without permission from a hero is illegal, luckily Grandpa vouched for me and I got off with a warning.

Fourth: I am more famous than I thought, the whole Guardian Agency Incident blew up and rivals the Hosu incident in the media.

Finally: I need to study. Exams are coming up and I suck when it comes to academics.

Waking up in a house with eight extra people is definitely distracting, especially when all eight of those people wake up at the crack of dawn.

Grandpa gets the couch, the girls get the spare bedroom, and the boys stay in my room "You gonna wake up" Fusho says poking my face with a ruler.

"Eventually" I say rolling to face my wall "just let me sleep in."

"Oh you know that's not happening" Fusho says. It's currently 4:30am and if I have to get up like _this_ every day, then I want to fucking die.

After about an hour of pestering, I get up, go into my personal bathroom, lock the door, and get rest I can on the rug.

Eventually my alarm goes off and I begrudgingly exit the bathroom after putting my uniform on. Though I don't wear my tie and I don't button my jacket because I'm too tired to really care.

I eat breakfast and exit the house without a word "hey" I say to Neko.

"I have several questions" Neko says looking at my hair.

"Villain" I interrupt "I stacked my Overflows, and proceeded to mess my hand up while my hair crystallized."

"How bad is the hand" Neko asks.

"Crystallized finger bones" I reply "So no more Overflow."

"Well that sucks, but hey you beat an actual villain, I mean so did Deku but...I'm actually not supposed to tell you that."

"I'm sure I would've found out" I say "how did you find out though" I ask.

"He slipped up when we were doing film work, his internship ended early due to the Hosu incident so he came over to help me out on a video while you were…doing what exactly?"

"Mountain training" I reply "mostly sparring, but also some reaction time training."

"Sick" Neko says "anyways apparently Midoriya, Iida, and that Todoroki guy fought the hero killer."

"It took three of them to beat one guy" I ask "I won on my own."

"Well duh, you're kinda unstoppable" Neko retorts "you won the sports festival over some stupid bet!"

"Speaking of that bet, Mizu is a villain now" I say.

Neko nods "yeah I heard over the news, and to think he blackmailed me only a few weeks ago."

"I'm actually glad he's a villain" I say "because I have a better reason to kick his ass once I get my new arm."

"Good to know you're happy, even though someone we knew became a villain."

"He blackmailed and slapped you, and attempted to do who knows what with Yaoyorozu."

"Mizu never slapped me" Neko says "yeah he made me buy lunch for him, but he never slapped me."

I silently curse Phobia and his stupid illusions "I thought he did" I say stupidly doubling down.

"Cro I would have remembered that" Neko says "Did something happen?"

I give up on the whole slapping thing "I fought Phobia" I say "He showed me Mizu slapping you, and I guess that was real for me."

"Oh" Neko says "I guess that makes sense, WAIT PHOBIA" she yells "isn't he?"

"Yes" I interrupt "I saw a lot of messed up shit so I'd rather not talk about it."

"He used me against you didn't he" Neko asks.

"As well as a crowd of people dying by my own attack."

"Shit" Neko curses "That's fucked up."

"I know" I say "I...I also saw you."

"You mentioned that" Neko says "Mizu slapped me."

"I saw more" I say keeping my voice low "enough to almost make me throw up."

Neko shivers as a chill goes down her spine "how bad?"

"I don't want to talk about _that,_" I say looking forward as we approach UA.

"Yeah, that's fair" Neko says "at least tell me if I was naked?"

"You thankfully weren't, Phobia had _some _restraint."

"Oh thank goodness" Neko says in relief "that would've been horrible."

We pass through the gate and I see Midoriya walking with Iida, and Todoroki up ahead. Eager to get away from this topic I run up and combine our groups "hey I heard about Stain" I say to them as Neko catches up "the _truth _about him."

"I had to tell him Deku" Neko says "he beat a villain too."

Todoroki shrugs, "I don't really care if anyone knows."

"When did this happen" Midoriya asks me while pulling out his notebook.

"Second last day of my internship" I respond "I heard everything went down in Hosu, Im guessing thats when you three fought Stain."

"Correct" Iida says "I wasn't even trying to find him, I saw an injured hero and acted then Stain attacked me."

"So you took my advice" I say "That's nice to hear."

"Stain was going to let us go until Todoroki showed up" Iida continues "Endeavor seems to be the opposite of Stain's ideology, and I believe Stain was going to kill Todoroki for his ideology.

"Self defense" I say.

"The police didn't think of what happened like that" Todoroki says looking to the side "they thought I went after Stain for what happened to my brother. Still, it's quite impressive that you took down a villain on your own" Iida continues "though I supposed it's expected of you since you come from a family of heroes."

After a bit of silence the three of them finally notice my hair "Did you dye your hair Numar" Todoroki asks.

"No my Overflows did this, I did two Overflows at once and messed up my hand and my hair."

Todoroki looks at his hand "I really am cursed" he says and Midoriya and Iida immediately break into laughter "this isn't funny, everyone I know has hurt their hand!"

"You can't be serious" Neko says "hand curses don't exist she says sliding her hand along the wooden railing in the hallway "OW" she says after getting a splinter.

Todoroki has a panicked look on his face "I'm cursed" he repeats.

Once in class Bakugou becomes the center of attention "Man Bakugou you look nice with combed hair" I say pointing it out to the entire class.

"YOU'RE HAIR LOOKS STUPID TOO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO TO IT!"

"Crystallization my frenemy" I retort "I have to say it looks and feels great."

POOF

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Bakugou yells as his rage makes his hair spikey.

"HIS HAIR IS BACK" Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero laugh in unison.

"I like the new hair Numar" Ashido says "It kinda looks like Bakugou's hair but red, and with shorter spikes."

"Hold on" I say before using my Quirk on my hair to mimic Bakugou's hair do "DIE" I yell mockingly.

"HE'S SPOT ON" Sero laughs as I grab a water bottle, pouring water on my hair the parts that I grew crumble but the actual crystallized hair stays.

"NO HE ISN'T" Bakugou yells "TRY AGAIN AND I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

"I found out that I can crystallize Illusions" I say with a grin on my face "so go ahead, I wanna see what I can do to explosions."

"It's been five minutes and you two are already fighting" Mr Aizawa says while entering the room "both of you just get along." Bakugou slumps into his seat and Mr Aizawa passes around papers "these are the results of your _practice _exams, some of you need improvement or else you won't be able to go on the summer camping trip."

I raise my hand "Is this another logical ruse, because this feels like one."

Mr Aizawa pauses for a moment "It's not a logical ruse Numar" he lies "being paranoid won't help you on the test, and based on your results im sure you need the help."

"I GOT LAST" Kaminari yells in despair.

"I got second last" Ashido cries.

"Third last" Kirishima mumbles in defeat.

"Son of a bitch" I say looking at my results

Cro Numar Test Results: 18th best out of 21 students.

Mr Aizawa uses his Quirk to get our attention. "those are only the practice exam results, if I were you I would study" he says before crawling into his sleeping bag.

"We're doomed" Ashido says "we're all going to fail!"

Yaoyorozu stands up confidently "Don't give up" she says "because I can help all of you study."

"Really" Kaminari says "THANK YOU!"

"I'll have the main hall cleared, maybe some tea and cookies for snacks" Yaoyorozu continues "perhaps mother could have the study cleared out for us as well," she says in excitement "Oh she'll be very pleased for me to bring friends over!"

"Im thankful for the help" I say bowing "If anyone needs help with combat Im sure my Uncle wouldn't mind letting us use his workout room."

"Oh yeah your Uncle is a boxer" Kaminari says "I'll take up your offer Numar."

"Meeting a world class boxer, count me in" Kirishima cheers.

"My Grandpa will also be there so maybe he'll lend a hand too" I continue.

Midoriya perks up "Hogo Numar? The Guardian? The fifth best hero of the last generation of heroes? Maybe he would sign my notebook!"

"Count me in" Uraraka "I need to practice my moves" she says punching the air.

"I'm coming too" Bakugou says "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"So we meet up at Momo's, and then we go to my place" I remind everyone before All Might barges into the room.

"I AM HERE, TO TELL ALL OF YOU TO GET YOU HERO UNIFORMS ON!"

**Alright that's an end to chapter 21, next up will be studying and combat practice (I wonder how Bakugou being in the main study group will change things, especially with the combat practice) :)**

**As usual I hope all of you are enjoying this, and I'll see all of you next week**

**-R Falt**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mobility

I'm going to be honest. I'm not good when it comes to mobility, I've never really needed to get up close thanks to the vast range of my Quirk, and most of my gear is built on offense anyways.

Speaking of gear, I've decided to keep the crystallized coat, and with some stitching work from Auntie the logo of the Guardian Agency is now on the back of the crystal coat.

As for the clothing under the coat, I've kept it mostly the same with the exception of changing the color from completely black clothes to a red t-shirt and black pants along with a pair of crystallized boots for better kick damage (inside of the boots aren't crystal for obvious reasons).

Now with that out of the way, back to my mobility crisis. I am going to rely heavily on the grappling feature for this race, and a part of me is frustrated at the fact that I haven't worked on my mobility aside from trap dodging and with an upgraded arm being made, I may have to find another means of movement aside from grappling from Point A to Point B.

Though none of that matters now, it's a nightmare for engineers to do the unreasonable upgrades for my arms, and if I request another means of travel them in fairly certain engineers everywhere will go on strike for my nearly constant demands.

Oh yeah the race. Finally paying attention to things I tune in on All Might talking about how we need to race through the industry zone to "rescue" him.

I raise my hand "Sensei, what exactly would you be in need of rescue from?"

All Might laughs "HA HA HA quite funny Young Numar, but if you want an answer then I will be a lost citizen who took a wrong turn."

"Wouldn't an area like this be considered private property? Which would mean we would have to arrest you for trespassing, and now that I think about it an area like this would be fenced off" I point out.

"Young Numar I believe you're looking into this lesson a _bit_ much" All Might says to me quietly "but if that's how you want to picture this scenario then go right ahead, whatever it takes to make you go Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra" I repeat half heartedly before lining up with six more classmates of mine (Midoriya, Kaminari, Sero, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, and Todoroki).

"You and I are more suited for range, correct" Todoroki asks me.

"I have my grapple, remember how the footrace went down?"

Todoroki shrugs "Good point, I won't go easy then."

"You guys don't realise this area is basically built for me" Sero exclaims.

"Midoriya, make sure to beat him" Todoroki requests.

"Oh, is there something I should know about" I ask my peppermint haired classmate.

Todoroki smirks "you'll see."

The race begins and I grapple forward making sure to launch myself high into the air so I have time to plan my next move, as gravity pulls me back down I aim my hand towards what I assume is a water tower and I grapple towards it. Climbing on top I then put my trap mountain training to use and parkour my way through some pipes. Noticing Sero ahead I grapple myself into the air once more "Hey tapey" I say not far behind.

"I thought you were slow" Sero calls me out.

"Not when I-" I say before a green blur races past Sero and I.

Midoriya then takes first place "damn what happened to him" I say out loud.

"I'm not sure but I'm not going to lose" Sero yells before speeding up.

I'm already going as fast as I can, so there's nothing I can do but keep at my pace and get this over with.

One by one, the others pass me, Yaoyorozu flies past via jetpack, Todoroki slides past on his ice (I should try doing that), and Tsuyu uses her frog like jumping to leap past me. If Midoriya didn't wipe out then I would've been in second last, but I still am surprised at the sudden improvement Midoriya showed "damn Midoriya, how'd you get do good" I ask.

"I learned how to focus my power" Midoriya says in his usual chipper attitude "I'm just glad I don't break my bones anymore."

"Dang, I feel like I'm falling behind" I admit "I've been relying on Overflow to fight, and now that my hand is messed up, I can't even use my trump card."

"Trust me I know how you feel" Midoriya says with a sigh "I'm sure things will work out."

"Probably" I say before Bakugou explodes his way to first place

"DEKU" he yells making Midoriya jump "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"It's called improvement Bakugou" I tell him "you see people _can_ get better."

"I believe Bakugou is referring to Midoriya's movement" Todoroki adds in "in the race, Midoriya was moving through the air like Bakugou."

"Ah, well mimicry is the greatest form of flattery" I point out.

"He has a point" Todoroki says to Bakugou "I feel flattered by Numar stealing my move."

"Red Mountain is a move I came up with on my own" I argue.

"Heaven Piercing Ice Wall is the exact same thing as that move, and I did use my move first."

"Wait _that's_ what you call that glacier move" I ask while holding back a smirk "that has to be the most extra name for a move I've ever heard" I say knowing full well that I'm being a massive hypocrite.

"What would be a better name" Todoroki asks.

"Instant Glacier" I suggest "ok look I have a move call _cannon_, not everything I come up with will be good" I say after Todoroki gives me a dumb look.

As lunch rolls around Neko has my join up with Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki "so about the studying?"

"I will come along" Iida says "if we are going to do combat training then we need a supervisor."

"I have nothing better to do" Todoroki admits.

"Cool, what about you Neko?"

"I'll pass" Neko says "My dad has the day off tomorrow and we haven't hung out in a while, plus I still kind of have to tell him that I'm dating."

I almost choke on my food "You didn't tell him yet?"

"Remember how he reacted when we called each other by our first names" Neko reminds me of how overprotective her dad can be, it took me a solid year of being Neko's friend just for me to come over to her place when her father wasn't home. Hell the guy is suspicious of Midoriya of all people, and her dad has gone as far as to give Neko one of those anti predator alarms for little kids and a taser.

"Have fun with that, if you need me I'll be in the mountains so that your dad doesn't castrait me with a rusty butter knife" I say jokingly.

Midoriya shudders "I still feel him staring into my soul whenever he's there."

"My dad isn't _that _bad" Neko says.

"He gives you a can of pepper spray meant for _bears _whenever you stayed at my home overnight" I point out.

Before I can give another example of how Mr Catriki overprotects his daughter the bell rings and lunch ends forcing us back to class.

**I really don't have anything to say, other than the usual hopeful enjoyment of this fic. Next chapter will mainly be studying banter and something im calling "Bootcamp Uraraka"**

**So yeah look forward to that. See yall next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Studying"

"I knew Yaoyorozu was rich but this is crazy" Kaminari says looking at the mansion in front of us.

"That garden looks more valuable than my family's company" Uraraka says looking at the many exodic flowers surrounding a hedge maze.

"It's just a stupid garden" Bakugou scoffs.

"Admit it Bakugou you're impressed" Kirishima says while elbowing Bakuou's side in a playful manner.

"It's just a bunch of plants" Bakuous says out loud while pushing Kirishima away.

"Hello" Yaoyorozu says from the other side of a massive gate leading to a driveway that's longer than the street I live on.

Those of us paying attention reply to her while the others gawk at the sheer length of her home. We are let through the gate and we are greeted by a squadron of servants who grab our bags and give us a fresh cup of tea while Yaoyorozu gives us a tour of her home.

I make a mental note to also give a tour of my place before we get started with combat training.

After half an hour of our tastes for our own lifestyles get destroyed with set up the study group on what is probably the longest table in the world. From there we dived ourselves into five groups with whoever has the highest grade in charge.

Math: Iida

History: Bakugou

Science: Yaoyorozu

Hero Laws: Midoriya

English: Me

With the leaders set up the others move to where they need the most help. Most of everyone flocks over to Iida, but Uraraka and Sero join up with me.

"I need help with the names of groups of things, like house not being hice, how does that work?"

"First things first, throw any and all logic you think you have for English away, we take so many damn words from other languages that we don't have that many rules for our own language."

I pull out a set of flash cards Kaze and Kassho used to use when they learned English, and Sero and Uraraka look at them like hyroglifics "these look like they're for little kids" Sero points out flipping through the stack.

Uraraka ignores her classmates complaint and grabs half of the cards and scoots away to practice. Meanwhile Sero reluctantly grabs the other half and practices, and I tune in on Iida's algebra lesson.

When Uraraka is done going through the cards I move back to listen to her speak "hello" she begins in English "I am Uraraka."

"In English you would use your first name" I correct.

"I am Ochako" Uraraka corrects "I recently spent last week training at a dojo run by a hero."

"Good, keep practicing" I say moving into Sero.

"Hello, I am Hanta" Sero says before stopping "Look man I need help" he confesses in Japanese "I haven't practiced English at all."

"Well that's a big problem, but you're with an essentially qualified translator so lucky you" I say pulling an English-Japanese translation dictionary out of my bag "if you don't know any words then look them up, if you need help with phrases then ask for help."

"You carry a dictionary with you?"

"Less talk more study, I want you to study every single word, don't stop until you can hold a conversation, and ask me if you need help with pronunciation" I say as Ashido and Kaminari move from Iida to me.

As it turns out they're in the same boat as Sero and so I have them group up and combine their seven braincells to both study a translation dictionary and collectively communicate in a conversation with Uraraka while I correct any mistakes.

It takes some time but Kaminari and Sero manage to grasp the art of plurals and split into their own broken English conversation while Ashido barely keeps up with Uraraka.

Tuning back into Iida's lesson I scribble notes down using my mechanical arm, while writing equations with my biological arm. As it turns out my multitasking is quite impressive as I'm one of the few who can actually keep up with Iida's "slowed down" review.

Iida is also quite the teacher as he made an entire power point presentation and printed out multiple copies of each slide and put them into a packet for everyone. I'll have to make sure to include him in any future group projects.

Feeling confident with the amount of math I've studied, I move onto Science as Yaoyorozu has everyone go over the periodic table while making sure everyone has the atomic weight of every element drilled into everyone's skulls.

Speaking of drills, Bakugou is the most aggressive tutor I have ever seen as he goes full drill sergeant on Kirishima while going over the history of the rise of heroics. In a way it's kind of useful as no one dares to get anything wrong.

Midoriya however is the opposite, nervously listing each law on a whiteboard while also having mini meltdown when Mineta is purposely getting a law wrong over and over again just to mess with Midoriya.

I go back to the English group who are all now having one conversation about their favorite snacks.

Speaking of snacks a woman who looks similar to Yaoyorozu comes in with a cart of what look like the finest damn cookies I've ever seen and two teapots full of tea "don't mind me Momo I'm just bringing in snacks," the woman says to Yaoyorozu.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality" I say bowing respectively.

She smiles before leaving the room and I immediately grab a mechanical handful of cookies "Now" I say while stuffing a cookie in my mouth, and damn is it _good_ "Do any of you need help?"

Sero shakes his head "I think I only needed practice, and with those damn plurals out of the way this got so easy."

Bakugou sits down with the rest of us "Cyborg teach me."

"I need to practice my math some more" I reply "but Uraraka and the others can help you."

"I want someone who actually speaks the fucking language" Bakugou scoffs "you fucking gijan."

Everyone stops what they're doing "Bakugou" Yaoyorozu begins "I will _not_ tolerate _that_ kind of language in my home."

"He's a fucking gaijin" Bakugou says as if they would understand.

"Kac-chan" Midoriya says with a worried tone to his voice "You shouldn't say things li-"

"Shut up Deku" Bakugou snaps "I've had enough of this shit, I help teach you idiots, but _I_ don't get any help, what kind of bullshit is that!"

"Don't worry about it" I say to the others while giving a "let me handle this" look, I then march up to my blonde classmate "Bakugou, I'm not going to help you, because you have been nothing but an asshole to me, I will admit I've been a jerk too, but I run on the philosophy of being nice to nice people. I'm not some tool to help you get better, If you really want my help, start working on your shit personality."

I then shove a cookie into my mouth and sit down for Iida's algebra review.

Bakugou sits down with Sero, Ashido, and Kaminari "I'll help out" he says in a low quiet tone.

It's a start, and that's good enough for me.

When everyone is satisfied with every subject everyone packs everything up to head over to my place. Uncle and Auntie took everyone to a local zoo so we should have plenty of room in the workout room, and if we don't then there's more room in the backyard.

The only problem is getting there. No one probably wants to walk across town, and we can't use our Quirks to get there faster "No worries" Yaoyorozu says as we move to the driveway. A long black limo is parked and a butler is holding the door open.

Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mineta, Ashido, and Uraraka are within the limo in an instant with Todoroki following them not wanting to be left out as they take in the wonder of personal luxury "Is this really ok" I ask while I question as I stand outside of the limo with Midoriya and Iida as we wonder if we're abusing our friend's wealth.

"I'm quite fine with this" Yaoyorozu replies "we're going to use your home, so I feel the responsibility of transporting us there."

"Thank you, that's very appreciated Yaoyorozu."

"Please call me Momo" Yaoyorozu replies.

Once inside the limo the ride is very comfortable as everyone is having fun "So could we look around your house, like have a tour?" Ashido asks.

"I don't see why not, as long as you guys don't mess with anything I'm sure my Uncle wouldn't mind."

"Dang so we get to see how Numar keeps his room" Kaminari jokes.

"HA, like you guys would want to see my room...wait you guys seriously want to see my room?"

"Yeah" Kirishima says "Why wouldn't we? We don't really know that much about you, and a room is the reflection of a person."

"Fair enough" I say as we stop at my home.

"Dang Numar, I didn't know you lived in a mansion too" Kirishima exclaims.

"I would say this is a Modern Hollywood style building" Momo says "almost like my summer home in Las Vegas."

"Nice to know that my home is around the size of a summer home" I say to myself before picking up a rock with a key under it.

Once inside everyone gawks at me when I don't take my shoes off "This is an american household, we don't take our shoes off unless they're dirty."

"Oh cool a family...picture" Kaminari says looking at the shrine for my mother and father "oh" he says realising what he's looking at.

"It looks beautiful" Momo says encouragingly.

"Thank you" I reply before pointing to myself in the photo "look at me, I was tiny."

"IS THAT A BOWL CUT" Ashido laughs "THAT'S SO ADORABLE."

"It was a phase" I say before moving onto the house tour. If anyone noticed the two arms I had in the photo, they didn't say anything "Now my sister keeps her room locked, and I'm sure Uncle did the same. So we can look at the kitchen, the living room, and the basement."

"And your room" Kaminari adds.

"Found it" Ahsido says before walking into my room "AHH" she yells as she gets caught in the leg snare grandpa taught me out to set up.

"Numar, did you trap your room" Midoriya asks as I cut Ashido out of the trap.

"Yeah its to keep people from snooping around."

Attention then falls onto my stuff "huh a guitar" Kaminari says picking up my guitar "I didn't know you played."

"Since I got my first arm" I say "speaking of which Midoriya look inside that box over there.

"AHH" he yells when he opens the box to trigger the trap that sends all of my old arms straight at his face.

Everyone laughs and Midoriya jumps away while using his Quirk "Dude that was hilarious" Kaminari laugh moving to sit on my futon, and the moment his ass touches my sleeping spot the futon trap triggers and Kaminari freaks out "DUDE" he yells jumping up just before the futon snaps shut "I SAW MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES! Also how many traps are there!"

"More than you'd expect, but less than you'd think" I answer.

"You idiots are just not paying attention" Bakugou says before sitting down on a giant whoopee cushion "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Bakugou yells.

"That was actually my...Uncle?" I say still getting used to that since I share my room with kids younger than me, who are my adopted uncles.

"FUCK THIS WHERE'S THE WORKOUT ROOM" Bakugou yells in fustration.

"Basement" I say "We should get started anyways."

Heading downstairs we enter the ultimate man cave. The workout equipment is along the back wall, a tv area sits in the corner on the other side, and a hot tub rests next to the TV area while a boxing ring is in the center of the basement.

"There isn't enough training equipment for all of us" Todoroki points out

With that said a system is set up.

Training - Combat practice - Rest - Repeat.

Kaminari, Ashido, Mineta, and Sero go for the rest area first like fools, as they will have nothing but training and fighting for the next hour when their rest time is up. Midoriya, Bakugou, Iida, Uraraka and I go for training. Finally Momo, Kirishima, and Jiro go for combat practice.

I jump up to a pull up bar attached to my ceiling grab it with my biological arm and do one armed pull ups "Wouldn't be easier if you took that heavy arm off" Iida asks worried that I might pull a muscle.

"The arm is to make this more difficult" I say mid pull up.

Iida puts the treadmill on top speed "I see" Iida huffs out while he runs without his Quirk. Even without the turbo he is pretty damn fast, and I wonder how he didn't win the footrace during the sports festival.

Midoriya meanwhile is on the second treadmill next to Iida with Todoroki lifting twenty pound weights while spotting Bakugou who is lifting one hundred pounds on the bench press "add more weight Icyhot" Bakugou says to Todoroki.

"Thats plenty of weight Bakugou" Uraraka says while punching a punching bag.

"She's right" I say in agreement while letting go of the ceiling bar and hopping down to get water "I'm not taking any chances of you guys getting hurt in my gym, because I am not paying any hospital bills."

"Plus you're starting to slow down, adding more weight would get you nowhere" Todoroki adds.

"My gym my rules" I remind Bakugou.

Bakugou scoffs before getting off of the bench press "fine" he says before jumping up to the ceiling pull up bar.

The half our soon ends and everyone rotates. Uraraka is the first in the ring "These gloves are surprisingly comfortable" she says putting on a pair of boxing gloves.

"how are we going to share this ring" Midoriya asks.

"Easy, king of the hill" I suggest "one person fights until they lose, the winner of any match then stays in the ring until _they_ lose, we keep rotating until time is up. Since Uraraka is in the ring I guess she'll be the first one up?"

"For once I like your idea" Bakugou says climbing into the ring without any boxing gloves.

He has no idea how screwed he is.

The moment the match begins Uraraka slips into some self aware state and blocks any punch Bakugou throws before slamming her fist into his face with a brutal right hook.

We may have made a mistake letting her go first.

"Uraraka landed the first hit, she wins" I say acting as a referee so that I don't have to fight her "before you complain Bakugou know that this is rotational, you can wait...I dunno six minutes for Uraraka to finish."

"Do you really not have that much faith in us" Todoroki asks.

Bakugou then goes to the back of the line and Midoriya is up next "I'm not really sure if I can hit her" Midoriya says nervously.

"Picture her as a villain, like that Noumu thing from the USJ" I suggest.

Of course i'm pretty sure he doesnt follow my advice, but to be fair Uraraka is uneasy about fighting Midoriya and the both of them stand there nervously "This is going nowhere" Bakugou yells impatiently.

"Agreed" Todoroki says "Perhaps we should work on teamwork?"

"Ok, Todoroki you and I fight Midoriya and Uraraka" I say before Todoroki climbs into the ring.

With no Quirks things are mostly even between all of us. Todoroki is a very skilled fighter so he takes on Uraraka while I face Midoriya, and Midoriya makes some sudden improvement when he doesn't have to fight a girl as he constantly moves around the ring. Attempting to get a quick punch he swings at me but I use a move Uncle showed me to duck below Midoriya's swing and elbow his gut. With my leg still stretched out I swing it to knock Midoriya off of his feet "Numar" Todoroki warns as Uraraka moves to take me down.

Rolling backwards I avoid Uraraka and Todoroki and I switch opponents.

Now that I'm against Uraraka I switch from offense to defence as I try my best to avoid the never ending flurry of punches and elbows. Gunhead must have been through as I see no openings for any attacks, Im pushed to the corner of the ring and Uraraka is starting to tire out.

Using the knowledge of a ring to my advantage I roll to the side and use the rope to crash into Uraraka "you're skilled, but the ring is my turf" I say before landing a punch to her gut. Uraraka goes down and Todoroki and Midoriya stop "You ok" I ask helping her up.

"Yes" she replies "Man Cro you pack a punch" she says scratching the back of her head.

"I tried to pull it, but I was pretty in the moment so sorry if that really hurt."

**I'm sorry to cut things short, but I'm going to be honest here. I've tried to write whatever I can, but I don't like how things in this fic are going.**

**Cro to me has become a stale character and honestly I don't even like continuing this fic, and if I'm being even more honest here, I've lost interest in writing this since Cro beat Phobia. Hogo Numar was irrelevant and those kids he had were pointless to the story and were supposed to actually die.**

**I'm sorry for hitting the reset button on you guys, but I've been focusing a lot on a side project that I would like to finally post. I'm not going to say much but it's about a third hero class and I'm willing to put a lot more effort into it than this series.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this series, it was fun but I'm not going to force out anymore chapters.**

**Goodbye, and I hope you guys have a good day/night.**

**-R Falt**


End file.
